Vinculum
by Tealirium
Summary: Run your fingers through my soul, guide your lips to mine, and share your skin with me. Together, our vinculum will grow.
1. Lingering Nightmare

Hi everyone! If you are reading this then thankyou~! And not only do you receive my unconditional love, you get to read the best Maka x Soul fanfic ever! This is my first fanfic ever so please please please review! I love to know your feedback. Just a heads up, I'm mostly winging it with the plot. I don't have any specific plan as to what will happen next. But what I can tell you is that not only will there be other couples (Black Star x Tsubaki and Kidd x ?) but lots of other characters will pop up, awesome action and your favorite; yummy lemoniness! Like I said, this is simply for my own complete Maka/Soul obsession, but I really hope you enjoy it as well. My goal is to update new chapters every Friday soooo we'll see how well that on goes~

Thanks again! Review please! ~Tea

* * *

**Chapter One . Lingering Nightmare**

**-Maka-**

_ Everything was still. Death City was dead, having been swallowed by the silence of early morning hours. Streets were empty, ChupaCabra uncharacteristically quiet, and civilization itself seemed to have vanished. The absence of life was unnerving, even to those whom had spent their entire lives here. Not only that but Shinigami mask structures were everywhere. One would think having Death city encompassed by Death's soul himself would bring some solace to those fearful, but not even that could tame the unavoidable feeling of restlessness that snared when out too late. Street lanterns flickered idly, causing shadows to dance across the streets; tormenting wandering gazes that dare look past the main streets and into the alleyways. Above, surrounded by wispy clouds the moon beamed down, casting a opaque gentle glow across the city. It's wicked eye fixated below, and mischievous wide grin bright; with the exception of thick blood that protruded from its clamped teeth. _  
_Maka Albarn, seemingly undiminished by this strange tilt in the atmosphere made her way along. She glanced around with scrutinizing emerald eyes, her curled pig-tails swayed along with the black ribbons that held them. Her heels, strapped and delicate gently clicked against the cobble streets. Maka was in her Black Room dress, she came to realize upon glancing down. It contoured across her arms and torso, gathering on her back in a large bow that then flared out along her legs and trailed behind her. But that is not what pricked her suspicion. It was the fact that her weapon was nowhere to be seen. Maka studied her small, gloved hands, feeling the hollowness of her partner's absence; both in body and soul. She let her hands cascade to her sides, considering they were useless without her weapon. _  
_The confident Meister continued to walk forward, feeling a sudden urgency bubble within her. Logic told her to turn back and head for her apartment but it appeared her body was unwilling to reason as her pace increased and heart rate pounded in her chest. She stopped abruptly, seeing the silhouette of a figure ahead of her. Maka narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Although the figure's face hid by shadows, she immediately recognized the black pin-stripe suit. _  
_"Nnnhey Soul! I was wondering where you were!" Maka chirped and bounded forward a couple of steps. "Why are we in our Black Room clothes? Are you alright? We should probably head back to the apartment and-..." Maka blinked, trailing off from her sentence, noticing his lack of response. She halted, clasped her hands behind her back and inclined forward warily. "Soul?" _  
_A churn of discomfort twisted in her gut as the silence stretched. She took a hesitant step back and lowered herself into a slightly defensive stance. The figure stepped forward slowly, pulling away from the shadows to at last reveal itself. Maka's throat clasped shut as she struggled to take a breath. It wasn't the figure's appearance that terrified her, it was its _lack_ of appearance. The Meister's mouth gaped in horror as its mouth curled into a smile and slowly stretched, splitting the face in two. She watched, while a sheen of sweat covered her face and neck as a dis-contorted mass manifested out of its mouth. Now, frozen in terror, a deformed reflection of herself, pig-tails and all drooled out and twisted around to face the Meister. The crazed Maka persona fixated her eyes on the real Maka and a long, curling smile flashed across her face. Her jade eyes bulged from her face as she squirmed from the mouth, spitting out an arm. Insane Maka wiggled her fingers and a bubbling burst of giggles escaped her as she sang, "Peek a boo!"  
_

* * *

Maka bolted upright, choking on a soundless scream. She glanced around wildly in complete disorientation, her heart drumming against her ribcage. She sat frozen, afraid the kishin monster she had just witnessed would devour her if she moved. Eventually, her senses returned to her and she let out an uneven breath. This wasn't the first time she had experienced nightmares, but this one was one of the more vivid and terrifying ones. Maka rubbed her hazy eyes and glanced down at her clock resting on her bedside table. She still had an hour and a half before her and Soul needed to go to the Academy. Soul. Maka paused, craning her ear toward her door for any signs of life. When she got no response, Maka brushed it off and crawled out of her bed. She took her time getting ready, meticulously positioning her blouse and straightening her tie. She idly raked a brush through her hair, allowing her thoughts to wander before swooping up her hair into her signature pig-tails. She bent forward, grabbing the book she had read last night and made her way out of her room. She stopped abruptly, catching her reflection in the mirror and inaudibly groaned. Even if she had makeup, it would do her no justice. Deep purple bags sculpted around her eyes and her face was blotchy as though she had cried. She didn't recall doing so, but she wouldn't be surprised if she had during her nightmare.  
Maka made herself useful in the kitchen. The thoughtless busy work didn't help with her lingering nightmare, but she cast it off as best she could. Blair was no where in sight so she decided to take the time and make omelets. She swept throughout the kitchen, setting the table with toast, butter and jam. _Oh what the heck_, she thought as she baked some cinnamon rolls. Maka flipped their omelets on plates, Soul's having extra ham and bacon bits in his -just the way he liked it. Maka glanced at the clock, wondering when Soul would roll out of bed. Once the smell hit his room he was bound to come shuffling in. She bent forward in the fridge, rummaging for the orange juice and as if on que, Maka heard the gentle _snick_ of Soul's door opening and his slow, heavy footsteps. Maka placed the orange juice cups down and flashed him her best attempt at a convincing smile. "Good morning!" She chirped.

Soul rubbed his heavy-lidded eyes and raked his fingers through his ruffled white bed head. "Morning Maka." He yawned, flashing his sharp shark teeth. "What's all this for?" His crimson gaze fell to the table as he drooled hungrily.

Maka shrugged easily, "I woke up early so decided to cook something extra." Maka shook her head in amusement, seeing as he wasn't going to complain. Maka sat down at the small table across from him and picked at her breakfast. She wasn't very hungry, actually, she felt sick. Maka glanced up, watching Soul inhale his food loudly, picking up his omelet like it was a slice of pizza.

Soul looked up, meeting Maka's furlong expression. "You gonna eat that?" He mumbled, popping a cinnamon roll in his mouth like a grape.

"No, here." Maka frowned at her plate the handed it over to Soul. She took a sip of her orange juice and glanced out the window with a cryptic expression. She watched the sun groggily rise, yawning as it inclined higher in the sky. She hadn't realized Soul had stopped eating and was staring at her. Maka blinked, meeting his intense crimson eyes and flushed. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Soul asked, his voice slightly hinting toward the curiosity he really felt. He studied her with serious eyes, noticing the deep bruising bags underneath her emerald eyes.

Maka flushed again and rambled nervously, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine I-"

"Maka, you look like hell."

Maka's eyebrow twitched, and as if connected to a string her hand shot up, gripping one of her books that miraculously appeared out of nowhere and connected it with Soul's cranium. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! Jesus Maka! What was that for?!" Soul growled, rubbing the swollen bump on his head.

"How dare you call your Meister ugly! And here I just slaved over your breakfast for the past hour that you have yet to thank me for, and you have the nerve to say that!" Maka yelled, her temper flashing her eyes.

"Relax Tiny-Tits!" Another Maka-Chop. "Tch! I didn't mean it like that! You look like the walking dead Maka!" Soul took a deep breath, recomposing himself and raked his fingers through his hair. "Seriously though, did something happen?" Soul eyed her suspiciously, watching his Meister quickly advert her gaze. He glanced off, pouting gloomily for a moment. "And thank you. For breakfast and all." Soul mumbled in a softer tone.

Maka let out a deep breath, allowing her shoulders to slump. "I'm fine, really. " She mumbled quietly, avoiding his intense eye contact. She swept her eyes across the room, looking for any kind of escape from his gaze. Her eyes settled on the clock. "Hey, c'mon we're gonna be late for school."

* * *

The crisp Autumn breeze that whipped across Maka's face and through her pig-tails was refreshing and awakening. It helped her clear her mind as Soul sped throughout Death City on his rumbling motorcycle. When they reached the Academy, Maka swayed her arms at her sides, with Soul slouching behind; the two made their way up the grand stairs. The Meister hummed to herself, returning to her normal cheerful behavior. It seemed that at last her nightmare was past her, or, at least for the moment. It was easy to tell by the eccentric buzz throughout the corridors that it was Friday. Throngs of students weaved throughout them, chatting with one another about their weekend plans.  
"HEY SOUUUL! NEHEHEHE!" A familiar loud cackle burst out from behind the two. Suppressing a groan, Maka turned just in time to see her Weapon get tackled to the ground. Black Star slapped Soul's back and bellowed out, "THAT'S IT! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD." Maka shook her head, frowning at the two as they scuffled with one another, pulling hair and throwing quick jabs.

"Men." Maka mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes. She glanced up from the two and saw her tall, attractive friend, Tsubaki. "Hello!" Maka smiled and offered a half-wave.

"Morning Maka-chan." Tsubaki murmured gently, offering her an apologetic smile as her eyes flicked down at Black Star. She stood beside her friend and the two of them returned their gazes back to the two Weapons fighting. "Should we stop them?" Tsubaki asked fretfully, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Nah. They're too stupid, it would be a waste of time." Maka stately bluntly, swatting her hand in dismay. "Let's go." Maka marched off, followed by Tsubaki into their Crescent Moon Class. They settled themselves in their normal seats, beside Patti, Liz and Kidd.

"Hey hi hello! EHEHEhehe" Patti giggled and swayed her crudely drawn giraffe at the two.

"Hey guys.." Liz mumbled casually, but keeping her eyes locked on her freshly painted nails.

Maka and Tsubaki glanced down at Kidd, expecting a hello. Tsubaki sighed and Maka deadpanned at the hopeless shinigami. Sweat began to spread across his forehead as he mumbled almost neurotically to himself while he measured where to place his pencil. Dismissing his behavior, the two girls sat down beside each other, saving seats for their partners. The door suddenly swung open and in marched Soul and Black Star, clothes scraped, panting, arms over each others shoulders and two identical grins plastered on their faces.

"May Sinigami bless you with common sense." Maka grumbled, shooting daggers at the two from her eyes.

Black Star and Soul sat down in their seats, staying quiet for less that a minute before the two started to holler once more. "WANNA FIGHT? I'LL DESTROY YOU AGAIN!" Black Star roared.

"You're on!" Soul chuckled and jumped to his feet once more.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Soul collapsed to the ground, a wedge of his skull indented where Maka had smacked her book on. She crossed her arms and glared down at her partner, face angry and red.

Soul sat up, rubbing his head and growled under his breath. "I can see you're feeling better."

Maka's face flared up on more and her hand twitched over her book. She would have done even more damage if Professor Stein hadn't come wheeling in.

"Attention class! Attention! Let's get straight to it, today we'll be reviewing Soul studies." Professor Stein cranked the wheel on the side of his head as the class let out a collective groan.

Maka opened up her book, returning to the sentence she had last left off on. She had already studied it weeks ago. She was 7 chapters ahead of her class, putting it all to memorization. But even so, she paid attention in class, answering a question or two to help pass time. Beside her, Soul leaned over his desk, mouth open and drooling. She was tempted to slap him awake, but his relaxed, sleeping face was somehow reassuring. Exhaustion suddenly barreled throughout her body and sucked her life away. Maka rubbed her eyes, now feeling the ache of what her nightmare had caused. She rested her head on her desk, pretending to take notes, but continued to watch Soul sleep. Professor Stein's voice became distant and blurred, and the world, it just drifted off . . .

"Maka... Maka... Maka!" Professor Stein called out and Maka jolted upright. She glanced around in bewilderment, eyes heavy-lidded. Everyone in the class room had their eyes trained on her. Maka blinked wildly and peeled her pencil off her cheek. A wave of quiet snickers and giggles spread throughout her class. Maka's cheeks and neck flushed a deep red. Her face felt like it was burning and her heartbeat drummed in her ears. Maka glanced at Soul who was now awake and staring at her with an odd, cryptic expression. His crimson eyes shaded behind his white, spiky hair. "Um... What was that Professor Stein?" Maka fumbled with her thumbs, realizing she didn't know the answer. "I, um, uhh-"

"We just learned this today, Maka." Professor Stein said, giving her a disapproving look. "I expect much better of you Maka, I recommend you don't sleep in class or you'll become a Black Star prodigy." He reprimanded sternly, silencing Black Star's complaint with his hand. "Anyone else know the answer? -Yes Ox."

Maka hung her head shamefully, her face blazing with a scorching, humiliated blush. Thankfully Ox had taken away most of the class's attention away from her, but a few eyes still lingered. Maka rubbed her eyes fiercely, dislodging any sleep that still may cloud them. She glanced over at Soul who continued to stare intently at her.

Soul's eyebrows furrowed together, lips caught in a firm line and maroon eyes impossible to decrypt. Soul opened his mouth and started to speak, but his words were quickly drowned out by the loud, shrill bell.

Maka stiffly rose to her feet, face finally cooling as the class droned out of the room. "Come on, let's just go to lunch." She watched as his expectant face faded, mouth closed and his dismissive facial expression returned. Soul frowned slightly, nodded and followed after his Meister.

* * *

WELL? How was it? We all love cliffhangers~ REVIEW! 3


	2. Close your eyes, Kiss me Goodnight

A big hello from Tea here~! Here is chapter two! So sorry this is a day late. I was so busy yesterday, there was no way I was able to post it on time. I hope you all enjoy! And thank you all for checking out my fanfic. I came back on here and checked the stats and squealed. It got 100+ views on the first day of posting it! I was really surprised too, I was just hoping for maybe a handful of views. Not only that but I've got two little followers hehe! (I LOVE ALL FIVE OF YOU) I know it may not seem like much but it's something! And if things keep going well those numbers will hopefully go up too! So, if you happen to be reading this now please tell me what you think! Reviews, reviews, I just love them! Follows and favs too ;) This chapter is from our favorite death scythe's point of view. It was a lot harder than Maka's, so I hope I managed to portray him alright. Leave a review and lemme know! xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 2 . Close your eyes, Kiss me Goodnight**

**-Soul-**

He could feel it. The tension on the bond, Maka's lingering uneasiness. She was distressed about something, but Soul didn't know what. He couldn't push the bond any further without Maka noticing. He would look totally uncool if she caught him nudging close to a soul resonate in the middle of class. So, here he was, completely clueless about what was going on with his Meister. Some weapon he was. How uncool.  
Soul let out a dreary sigh and followed after his group of friends as they made their way outside for lunch. He crammed his hands in his pockets and shuffled after them. Outside it was slightly chilly. It smelled like Fall, especially considering it had rained some point last night. Soul sat down beside Maka and Black Star, idly droning in and out of Black Star's tyrant about how his signature should be done. Beside him, Kidd cried out in horror and vigorously attacked the piece of paper with an eraser, accusing Black Star of it being 'disgustingly unsymmetrical'. He glanced over his hunched shoulders and peered at Maka. She appeared fine at first glance, but it didn't take long for Soul to quickly pick out tiny details that were off. The most obvious being the deep purple bags that smeared beneath her eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly, lip pursed and emerald eyes that normally glittered, now appeared dull and hazy. Soul stiffened, watching as her head tilted and eyes locked with his. He yawned and nonchalantly looked away, as if he had been in a mere daze. Having his expression hidden from her, Soul grinned at how cool he played that.

Soul leaned back in the grass, craning his head up toward the sky. He watched as the clouds dismally drifted along with the breeze. Past them, the sun grinned fiercely and let out a low, booming laugh. He shut his eyes for a moment and the humming voices around gradually became replaced with a piano melody. His melody. Something he had been working on recently. Soul reflected over what he had so far, his fingers twitching self-consciously in the grass, mimicking how they would on the piano keys.

"Hey Soul! C'mon!" Maka's voice suddenly broke through his melody. Soul blinked open his eyes and found himself sitting alone, with Maka standing in front of him. She leaned down, her bangs falling over her olive eyes and tilted her head to the side. "We're going to be late for class, you know!" Maka scolded him and straightened back up. She put a hand on her hip and thoughtfully nibbled on the straw of her smoothie.

Soul sighed gloomily and cast one last look back up at the swirling clouds. He flicked his maroon eyes back on his Meister whom was expectantly waiting for him. His gaze fell from her own and trailed down to the smoothie she had. Soul watched as she nibbled the top of her straw, pinching it between her pink lips and sucking on it gently. Soul blinked, suddenly ripping his gaze away and looking back at Maka. Her face was tinged with pink and Soul adverted his gaze. "uh, yeah, I'm coming... Tiny-tits!" Soul teased her, quickly recomposing his cool demeanor.  
Well, he expected that Maka-Chop.

* * *

The ending bell woke Soul up from his nap. He yawned loudly, leaning back in a stretch to rub the back of his neck. He could feel his Meister's searing glare but he shrugged it off. Soul didn't bother rising from his seat as the rest of his class quickly filed out in a loud, excited clamor. He could feel Maka's impatience to leave, confusion, curiosity and demand for an answer all in one sweep. He glanced up lazily at his Meister to explain before he got another Maka-Chop. She was awfully brutal today. "Sorry I can't drive you home I have a detention with Stein today." Soul mumbled, folding his arms around his neck.

"That's okay. The weather is nice, so it'll be good to be outside. See ya later!" Maka smiled easily and turned around.

"-Maka"

"Hmm?"

"Take it easy, alright?" Soul peered back up through his messy hair to see Maka's flushed face contort thoughtfully. She nodded and quickly bounded off, leaving him alone with Stein... and Black Star.

"YAHOOO! A DETENTION WILL NEVER TEAR DOWN THIS GOD!" Black Star bellowed, pumping his fists.

The detention dragged on. At some point he had put his headband on to see the clumps of gum easier while scraping them off. Soul let out a exasperated sigh and paused curiously. Instead of a faint rustle of leaves from outside he heard an ever-present white noise. He glanced up from scrubbing the desks and peered out the windows. A steady sheet of rain drizzled down. "Shit. Not cool, not cool." Soul groaned to himself, already picturing Maka having to tramp through the rain. Their apartment was nowhere near close either. Once that guilty image passed his mind, another horrible one took it's place. He imagined the soaked, screaming Maka he would come home to. And not only that, the torrent of Maka-Chop's he would receive. "Shit." Soul grumbled again. Detention was only supposed to be an hour, but apparently it had stretched out to three. Whenever Soul and Black Star finished a task, Stein had something new for them. Neither of them dared complain anymore, because the thought of being unconscious in Stein's house while he cut them open was enough of a threat to keep their mouths shut for good. Finally finished and fingers worn, Black Star and Soul shuffled out of class. Black Star had the brilliant idea of "waiting out the rain" before leaving, which only cost them another hour and half of wasting time. Soul rose back to his feet and slipped on his leather jacket. "I'm going home, Black Star. Maka is going to kill me." He grumbled, grinding his sharp shark teeth together.

"I think I'm going to ask Tsubaki out." Black Star declared seriously.

Soul blinked, shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his friend in surprise. Everyone in their friend circle knew they both liked each other. Black Star often came to Soul for advice. He never thought his loud, immature friend would actually go through with it. Soul pursed his lips for a moment, mulling over what he had said. "Go for it man. You two are great for each other." Soul offered his friend a wide grin and gave him a slap on the back.

"YOSH! This god is the ideal boyfriend NEHEHE!" Black Star boomed with a massive, cheeky smile. He bolted out into the rain and charged in the direction of Tsubaki's house, whooping as he went.

Soul shook his head and chuckled. His thoughts drifted back to Maka and he too darted out into the ran, kick started his bike and sped home.

* * *

By the time Soul had returned to their apartment it was dark. Outside the rain had become a strong downpour. Soul slowly swung the door open and precariously shut it behind him. He made a mad dash for his room, quickly peeled out of his soaked clothes and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. He was surprised Maka hadn't come after him with a book, no, a scolding pan yet. Soul opened his door and made his way through the apartment with wary caution. He made his way toward Maka's room to beg for mercy when his gaze idly swept across the tiny living room. Soul stopped, his attention catching onto something. Sprawled out of the couch was Maka, curling against the cushions for security in her sleep. Her ashy golden hair cascaded around her face, off her shoulders and tumbled down the side of the couch. Soul's gaze trailed down farther, realizing she was wearing his missing t-shirt. It flowed over her chest (which from here, were totally not tiny-tits), across her stomach where the shirt gaped from her waist curving in and then swooped back out, meeting the contours of her hips. His crimson gaze continued down, seeing his shirt stop dangerously short over her long, agile thighs. "Not cool..." Soul took a deep breath, forcing himself to advert his gaze from his Meister. He scowled out the window instead, feeling his face warm slightly.  
Soul shook his head. What was he doing. This was _Maka_. Tiny-tit (but after this, he needed a new name), Maka-chopping, stubborn, bookworm Maka. Soul deadpanned, recomposed himself, deadpanned again then pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed hoarsely and sat down on the floor beside the couch, careful not to bump Maka. He flicked on the T.V.; seeking a distraction, and rested his head against the side of the couch. A sudden, unexpected touch made him freeze, however. Soul peered up, keeping his head still. Maka, still asleep shifted slightly and slung her hand off the couch which just so conveniently rested on his head. She murmured incoherent sleep jabber and subconsciously ran her fingers through his hair. Soul, trapped underneath her gentle stroking attempted to focus on the T.V. but soon the relaxing, repetitive brush became all too intoxicating and he drifted off into sleep . . .

Soul awoke, disoriented and groggy. He blinked his eyes and jerked away from the couch, realizing at some point in his sleep he nudged the side of his face into her dangling palm. Soul eyed his Meister warily, making sure she was still asleep. It was still dark out, but Soul had no idea of what time it was. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling a ache in it from resting up against the couch for so long. Unaware of two bright yellow cat eyes, he rose and hesitated, glancing down at Maka. He couldn't just leave her on the couch. Soul bent down and scooped her up (bridal style) gently, careful not to wake her. He shuffled to her room, trying not to dwell too long on the fact that his hands were wrapped around her bare legs. He placed her down on her bed and sighed in relief. He gazed down at his Meister, her eyelashes gently resting against her pink cheeks. Her mouth now formed a little "o" as she breathed deeply. With a tentative hand, Soul reached forward and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, ever so lightly grazing her cheek with his fingertips. He stiffened, recoiling his hand and turned from her room. Soul had reached her door, almost home free when he heard her stir.

"mmmm... soul?" Maka mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. "oh, you're home."

Soul turned around and nodded, "Yeah." He said lamely and watched as she buried herself beneath her blankets and made a soft noise of content.

"Night Soul..." Maka sighed and grew back into her mattress, completely out.

"Goodnight, Maka." Soul whispered, watching her sleep for a moment longer before he too found himself a good night's sleep.

* * *

FLUFF. Don't you just love it? Say it with me now: WE LAAVEH FLLLLLAAHHHHFFFF. Leave a review, please!


	3. Logic over Longing

**Surprise! **Yup, you're not dreaming! I updated the story! I knew I wouldn't be around at all tomorrow, so I decided to post a day early! I was so happy to see new followers and favorites -thanks guys! Not to mention the reviews, I love em! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was pretty stumped at first, I didn't know how I wanted to get the plot going, but I think I managed! In regards to the chapter, I want you to decide what will happen next. So can you please send me a PM saying either "Scenario A" or "Scenario B" I'm not going to tell you what they are, but both of them will drastically throw a twist into the story. ;) Please review review review! ~ Tea

* * *

**Chapter 3 . Logic over Longing**

**- Maka -**

Sunlight streamed in through the window, slanting across a tangled nest of blankets and limbs. By the way the sun glared down fiercely from it's already high peak, it was obvious that it was late morning. Unaware of the lively morning unfolding, Maka shifted beneath her sheets and let out a deep sigh. She rolled over onto her stomach and rubbed her face in her warm pillow. The Meister fluttered her eyes open slowly, bringing her hands forward to dislodge the sleep from them. She lay still in her bed awhile longer, enjoying the warmth that engulfed her. She felt extremely groggy and slightly disoriented by the brilliant sunlight that pooled across her face. Squinting, she opened her curtain wide and scanned the world outside. Now surprised, Maka whirled around, fixating her gaze on her clock. She had overslept. Not that it mattered, considering it was Saturday, but she never slept in this long. Maka sat up against her pillows and yawned, extending her arms in the arm in a deep stretch. Her body felt completely rejuvenated and well-rested, which naturally put her in a good mood. Maka scanned her room idly and jumped backward in surprise when a pair of yellow eyes beamed expectantly at her, inches from her face . "GAAH!"

"Morning Maka-chan!" Blair purred warmly, swishing her tail cannily. She yawned dramatically, arching back into a stretch. "Bhu-tan was wondering when Maka was going to wake up. She was bored." The black cat pouted playfully, her golden eyes glimmering.

Maka glared at Blair wordlessly, waiting for her heart rate to settle. She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair thoughtfully. Maka's anger quickly dissipated as she said, "Sorry. I never expected to sleep in this late..." She trailed off, pursing her lips. The cranking and ticking could almost be heard from Maka's head as she put two and two together, coming to a startling realization. "Oh! Is Soul awake?"

The witch's yellow eyes flashed at the mention of Soul's name. She eyed Maka with bright, curious eyes. Blair's tail swished side to side and a mischievous, knowing smile curled across her face. "Soul-kun?" Blair's ears flicked beneath her hat, toward Maka's door.

Maka craned her head toward her door curiously. Hearing nothing she flicked her gaze back to the cat expectantly. But Maka didn't have to wait any longer for an answer. A loud crash caused her to jerk up in surprise and bring another curly grin to Blair's face. Maka blinked in bewilderment, listening to pans clang loudly and then agitated grumbles from none other than Soul. Maka swung out of her bed to change. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans that contoured along her curves. She got an approving meow from Blair, which was quickly returned with a frosty glare. Maka tugged on a creamy long sleeve t-shirt and swiftly pulled her hair into two pig-tails. She didn't bother glancing at her reflection, or back at the cat on her bed as she left her room.

Maka entered the kitchen with wide, surprised eyes. She watched the scene before her unfold, her eyes slowly narrowing in suspicion the longer she stood there. She couldn't remember the last time Soul had cooked breakfast because he either griped about it so much that Maka did it herself out of aggravation, or he never woke up early enough to do so. The kitchen was a complete maelstrom. The counter had egg yoke, spilled milk, charred black nuggets that seemed to be remains of toast, crumpled paper towels and anything else imaginable scattered across it. A steady stream of smoke billowed from the pan that Soul stood hunched over. Beside him, the trash can was full and overflowing with attempt one, two and three at breakfast. Maka wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell of overcooked food. The only thing that slightly resembled normalcy was the table; set and ready for breakfast to be placed on.

Beside her, Blair bounded into the kitchen, curling around Maka's legs. She glanced up at Soul with glowing eyes and a coy grin.

Soul fumbled over the pan, attempting to spread the eggs around fast enough so they wouldn't become charred like the rest. Common sense disregarded, fueled by his anger, Soul grabbed the pan to move it off the stove. Realization came _after_ the fact that his entire right hand was now swelling with a second-degree burn. "Shiiit!-" Soul dropped the pan instantly and recoiled away from it, cupping his hand with a miserable expression.

Soul's shout snapped Maka immediately out of her daze. She jumped forward, taking charge of the scene. She flicked off the stove, carefully pushed aside the pan and turned on the stove vent. "Let me see." Maka demanded in a concerned tone. She flicked her gaze up at Soul who still stood there clutching his hand. When he extended it forward she took it delicately and turned it over. His palm had swollen into a huge blister that already had opened and exposed the raw skin beneath. Some blisters bubbled on his fingers. It was nothing out of Maka's realm of healing, so for that she let out a sigh of relief. "Go sit down, I'm going to get my first aid kit."

Maka hadn't been gone for more than a minute, but when she returned, Blair was perched on the table mewing persistently at Soul.

"Soul-kun~ are you okay? Are you okay? Bhu-tan can heal you with her magic!" The cat purred again.

"Shut up Blair, I've got it under control!" Maka couldn't explain her sudden, unnecessary spark of anger. She placed her medicine kit on the table on her plate (ironically) and flicked it open. Maka glanced down at Soul's hand, taking it in her own as she perched herself on his leg. "Bare with me." She warned him as she uncapped her water bottle and slowly poured it over his hand. She could feel Soul tense underneath her and let out a quiet hiss.

In response to her thoughts Soul grunted, "I'm fine" in a steady enough tone to surprise her. But Maka knew Soul well enough that he wouldn't confess that it hurt. From her own personal experiences, Maka knew what burns felt like. They were a different kind of pain. A simmering, raw ache. So as she continued to drizzle water over his open blisters she couldn't help but feel sorry for her partner. After all, he was only trying to make breakfast.

A sudden guilt swept over Maka. She should've woken up earlier. If she had, like she normally did, Soul wouldn't be in this position now. Maka frowned at his hand, unable to hide her guilty chagrin. The more she thought about it, the more distracted she became. She would have continued to drift off into her thoughts had not she heard Soul call her name.

"Maka? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

Soul didn't expect that. He glanced down at his Meister with a perplexed expression. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" He inquired curiously, locking his gaze on her upset face.

"If I had woken up earlier, like I normally do you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Maka mumbled in dismay, wrapping Soul's hand very slowly.

Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was apologizing for something that happened on his own stupid behalf. He wanted to shake her and make her realize how ridiculous she was being. And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling of discomfort when he looked at her saddened expression. "You're sorry?" Soul echoed incredulously. With his free hand, Soul put at firm grip on Maka's shoulder, squeezing it until she looked up at him. "Maka, it's not your fault. I wanted to make breakfast to make it up to you for walking in the rain." Soul shrugged and offered her a half-grin. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Maka gazed wordlessly up at Soul, studying his crimson eyes. Beneath the maroon hues hid the emotions he so flawlessly concealed behind his aloof demeanor. She eventually nodded half-heartily and quickly flicked her gaze back down to his hand. At last she realized that his hand was still cupped in hers, and his other hand rested on her shoulder. A faint pink tinged Maka's cheeks as she pulled away. She got off Soul, curiously peeking back at him for a second. Glancing away, Maka wondered if he was blushing too, or if was her imagination. She bounded into the kitchen in attempt to avoid the suddenly intense atmosphere. "Well! Let's see what you did manage to make!" She chimed loudly, desperately struggling to lighten things.

Maka grabbed the pan and split the scrambled eggs on their plates. She turned back around, her eyes automatically focusing on Soul who hadn't moved yet and continued to gaze thoughtfully at his bandaged hand in his lap. Maka's chest pinched slightly as she settled down at the table and took a big gulp of her orange juice. "Thank you for breakfast!" Maka smiled brightly.

Soul glanced at her and let out a quiet chuckle. His signature grin split across his face; much to Maka's relief and he quickly flicked his attention to the task at hand; inhaling his food.

The eggs were slightly burned, but Maka ate around the singed parts. She ate most of it, appreciative of his attempt. _Hey, it's the thought that counts, right?_ Maka thought to herself.

Blair, having settled down to watch the whole scene, now jumped back up on the counter near the two and grinned flirtatiously. Her golden eyes flicked between the two and her curly tail swished in a canny way. "Nneey Maka-chan is well rested, huh Soul? What time did you come home?"

Soul, having not spoken up since his food was placed in front of him now stiffened and made a low strangling noise. He glanced up, and swallowed the lump of food in his throat warily as he flicked his gaze between the damn cat and his Meister. He could see the mischievous glimmer in her golden eyes and Soul knew Blair must have saw him last night. He shot a death glare toward the cat, warning her not to play this game.

"Oh! That's right! What time did you come home?" Maka recalled, realizing he was at his detention.

"Late." Soul mumbled, attempting to dismiss the topic.

Maka nodded, "I know that! I stayed up to wait for you but I must have fallen asleep on the couch..." She trailed off, suddenly remembering that she was on the couch last night. How did she get to her room? "How did I...?" The Meister mumbled thoughtfully to herself.

"Ask Soul-kun!" Blair purred loudly, jumping on the table between the two.

"Huh?"

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Soul growled, glaring darkly at the cat.

Cool guy, Soul Eater Evans was actually blushing. Maka blinked her eyes in surprise, staring at the uncharacteristic pink blush. "Black*Star invited us to the basketball court. Everyone's going." Soul suddenly blurt out, relieved to find a distraction from the soon-to-be-dead cat.

Maka inwardly groaned. The thought of having to stagger around the court, being basketball-challenged with Black*Star yelling about did not sound like fun. She didn't say this though. Maka would just bring her book and hope everyone didn't drag her into the game. "Alright, alright, let's go then." She reluctantly agreed. She was surprised again however, when Soul grabbed her and quickly bustled her out of the apartment. Right before he slammed the door, Maka caught Blair's amused expression.

* * *

The breeze was chilly, but the ever-present sun made up for it. Maka settled herself on the bench, dismissing Soul, Kidd, Liz and Patty as they romped around the court playfully. Over her book, Maka could hear a pair of footsteps shuffling through the leaves. She didn't have to know who it was, because she knew it would be announced.

"BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Boomed the blue-haired ninja.

Maka glanced up hotly, feeling a threat tickle her lips. She was cut short however, when her gaze dropped down between Black*Star and Tsubaki and zoned in on their locked hands. Maka glanced over her shoulder at her friends, searching for an explanation. Each of them shared a approving smile. And just like that, they broke apart and Black*Star bolted toward the court. Maka flicked her gaze to Tsubaki, demanding for an answer, but measuring by the twinkle in her eyes, Maka knew she was going to hear all about it.

Maka closed her book and turned to her best friend, who's face was split in such a wide grin it looked painful. Maka smiled in response and took her hands expectantly.

"Well we're together!" Tsubaki let out an easy-going giggle and watched as her friend's jaw fell off.

"How do you deal with him?" Maka demanded, but her face was teasing.

Tsubaki shrugged and let out a happy sigh. "We work together so well. Not just as partners, but companions and...and lovers." A faint blush rose to the Weapon's cheeks.

Maka eyes widened as she blushed furiously in response. "Do you guys, um, do you?-"

"No no no! Not yet at least.." Tsubaki's face was red, but she recomposed herself quickly. "Black*Star said he didn't want to rush things...which is perfectly fine with me." She shrugged. "But we have...done other stuff." Tsubaki hummed thoughtfully.

Maka shook her head. Okay, hold up. Too much information. She couldn't really see Black*Star having an affectionate, soft side to him. Everything about him was so loud, wild and annoying. And loud. But, nevertheless, she took her friend's word for it. "I'm so happy for you two!" Maka sang, and she meant it. If anyone deserved such happiness, it was Tsubaki in her eyes. The Meister glanced over at the court, hearing Black*Star's cackle. He was in such high spirits that the others had willingly allowed him to play against everyone.

Maka's gaze trailed to Soul, who was in hot pursuit after his friend. His hair was pulled back by his headband. He was in deep jeans, and disregarded his jacket somewhere to expose a black cut-off undershirt. Maka watched as his arm muscles rippled in excursion. A wide, sharp grin plastered across his face as he weaved around the blue-haired ninja and somehow managed to steal the ball with his one hand...-

"So what about you, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki suddenly asked her.

"Me? Huh?" Maka tore her gaze away and met Tsubaki's glimmering eyes.

"Do you like anyone?" The weapon pressed with a coy smile. It said: _As if I need to ask._

Maka jerked upright, clutching her book self-consciously. "N-No! W-Why would you think that!" She stuttered, feeling her face warm at such accusation.

Tsubaki sighed. "Really Maka, you're in such denial of your own feelings.

Maka frowned in response and glanced away, only to settle her gaze back on Soul. She sighed in irritation and quickly flicked it away. It wasn't like she was in complete denial. Maka had realized her feelings for Soul went past being just partners a couple years ago, but she decided it wasn't worth over-dramatizing. She knew it would only be one-sided, and her stubborn pride would not allow her to make such a fool out of herself for so long. But even so, Maka had a difficult time putting these feelings past her. "Let's be realistic here. Out of all the swooning flocks of gorgeous girls that like Soul, I am nothing much to compare."

Tsubaki smiled slightly, glad her friend had stopped denying and admitted to it-inadvertently at least. "Don't be so discouraged Maka. Have you noticed anything that might hint toward Soul's feelings?"

"Not really." Maka mumbled, toying with the edges of her pages from the book she clutched. Soul was always so stoic, it was impossible to tell how he really was feeling. She thought back to this morning and how strange it was. She recalled Blair's comment and frowned slightly. What could she mean? Maka pressed her memories further, thinking back to last night. Waiting up for Soul on the couch...on the couch... A sudden blush colored her face. Maka had no memory of going to her room last night except for the hazy memory of Soul peeking in on her and saying goodnight. Soul must have carried her to her room. Why would Soul be so wounded up about something so small? Maka's face darkened as her mind drifted to the possibilities.

"Maka? Maka-chan?" Tsubaki's voice broke through her dumfounded haze.

"Hmm? Huh?"

"Did you think of something? You're blushing a lot."

"N-no, I don't think so." Maka adverted her gaze, feeling her face burn beneath her eyes.

Tsubaki smiled at her friend, not bothering to press her. To save her from cardiac-arrest, Tsubaki changed the topic. "Oh! Maka, are you going to Kidd's Halloween party?"

"Huh? Party? I dunno.."

"Tsubaki giggled gently. "Earth to Maka! It's only the biggest event in Death City. Kidd holds a Halloween party at his mansion every year!"

"Oh?"

"Well? Are you going to go? It'll be so much fun!" Tsubaki grabbed Maka's hand and gave it a encouraging squeeze.

"I'm not sure Tsubaki... parties aren't really my thing." Maka mumbled, glancing down at her book.

"Oh Maka please! You have to come! Please!" Tsubaki pouted. "Tons of kids come. Not just students! It's a blast, Maka!"

Maka groaned dismally and held her head, only to get an immediate chirp of glee in response.

"Come on then!" Tsubaki sang and tugged Maka's hand gently.

"What, where?" Maka looked up at the Weapon in confusion.

"To get your costume, silly!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Right now?"

"Yes right now!"

"But Halloween isn't for a couple more weeks!"

"Yes, but you need to get a costume now or they'll all be taken!" Tsubaki explained patiently.

Maka hung her head in defeat. She grabbed her book and rose to her feet, allowing Tsubaki to pull her along.

"Oi! Maka! Where you going!" Maka heard Soul's voice and turned around. She watched as he jogged off the court and neared them.

"Tsubaki is making me buy a costume for Kidd's Halloween party. I don't have a choice." Maka grumbled, glancing up at him.

"Well alright." Soul brought his hands behind his head nonchalantly. He was slightly out of breath from the game, but otherwise returned back to his normal demeanor. The only thing that hinted toward this morning was his bandaged hand. He flicked his crimson eyes down on his Meister "Don't be too long though, I'll starve." He flashed her his toothy grin.

Maka's face warmed slightly as she swatted at him teasingly. "I wouldn't count on it!" She watched as he chuckled, waved bye and turned back around to the court. He slipped back onto the court, weaving past Kidd and after Black*Star who had ball. It was like fast-pace dance, synchronizing with the movements of all the players.

"You should ask Soul to come with you, Maka." Tsubaki murmured from behind her.

"Yeah, maybe." Maka pulled away from her stare and followed after her friend.

* * *

I need your help guys. I have some ideas of what I want everyone's costumes to be, but I would love to know your ideas! If you have any please let me know! I need ideas for all except for, of course, Soul and Maka. (ehehehe) Like I said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying my story! At last, we can see some more serious feelings develop. I'm sorry if you feel like the pace is going slow. I really enjoy stories that give room for character development. Tell me your thoughts! REVIEW! 3


	4. Confrontation

**SURPRISE ... AGAIN! **A big hello from Tea here! Soo I was really in a writing mojo and decided to upload the next chapter considering all the positive feedback and tons of views I've been getting. At first, I wasn't enthusiastic about this chapter but having finished it I really really like it! I hope you do too. I know it's shorter then most, but that's because I couldn't push too much into the plot just yet. I'm saving the good stuff until you guys help me out:** 1. **I mentioned in the last chapter I needed help deciding what costumes all the characters should wear (except for Maka and Soul). I still really need help with that, so if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know! **2. **I also want you guys to pick what will happen in the story next which will be happening soon so please let send me a message saying either "Scenario A" or "Scenario B" - I'm not telling you what they are, they're surprises! heheh Um, I think that's it! Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Four . Confrontation**

**- Soul -**

Soul didn't have the ball for more than a minute before Black*Star came charging forward and snagged it from him. As if that didn't piss him off enough, Black*Star managed to slam into his bandaged hand, causing Soul to burn to pain and throb achingly. "Asshole." Soul grumbled, watching as the blue-haired ninja took a shot and scored.

"NNEHEHE! Can't take my godly ability, huh Soul?!" He boomed.

Soul merely rolled his eyes and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. His mind idly flickered to his Meister, as he wondered if she would be returning soon.

Beside him, Kidd straightened his tie and stood calmly. His yellow eyes trailed after Black*Star has he romped around the court in triumph.

"Yo Kidd!" Liz called. "Patti and I are going to do some shopping too. We're done here. See ya later!"

"Buuhbyeee!" Patti sang and the two Weapons left.

Kidd waved them off and turned back to his two companions. "I should probably be off myself. There are lots of preparations that are needed for the party." Kid waggled his finger in amusement. He flicked his gaze on Soul. "Are you coming?"

"I'M AN HONORED GUEST!" Black*Star broke in with a cackle.

Soul slipped his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I dunno. Maka hasn't mentioned anything about it."

The young shinigami's eyes lit up in interest. "Are you going to attend with Maka, then?"

Soul's lazy crimson eyes studied Kidd for a moment. His gaze glanced off thoughtfully as he sorted his thoughts. He sighed dismally in response and shrugged once more. "I guess I'll talk to her about it."

"HAHAH! I wonder what Maka will be!" Black*Star snorted, as if already having a pitiful image in her head.

Soul laughed himself and shook his head. He was curious too about what she would dress up as. Maka hated getting dressed up, so the very thought sparked his interest.

"Like she would look good in anything with her tiny tits and ass!" The ninja howled crudely.

Soul's laughing stopped short. He fixated his maroon eyes on Black*Star and probed him a dark look. "Oi, Black*Star shut up." He warned lowly, but his friend had no intentions of stopping soon.

"A nun is fitting, don't think?! Or, or, how about a book?!" Black*Star threw his head back in another spasm of harsh laughter, being the only one who thought it was hilarious. "That way she can cover herself up! Hah! It's not like anyone would go inside that "book" anyway!" Black*Star waggled his eyebrows and snorted.

Kidd, who had remained quiet the entire time darted his gaze between Soul and Black*Star. He frowned disapprovingly at Black*Star's crude humor and opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off. Out of the corner of his vision, Kidd saw Soul lunge forward. In the instant it took for Kidd to look at Soul, his head snapped in the opposite direction, following Black*Star's body that propelled across the court and skidded to a halt. Kidd flicked his gaze back on Soul in surprise.

"What the _fuck_ was that for!?" Black*Star shouted, sitting up to rub the side of his face as he glowered at Soul.

Soul glared darkly at Black*Star. His crimson eyes shaded by the white hair that swooped past them. He flexed his fingers, glancing down at the hand he had just punched Black*Star with and shoved both of them in his pockets once more. He let out a hot breath and returned his unwavering gaze back to the blue-haired ninja who stood up. "Don't insult my Meister like that." Soul growled, clenching his pointy teeth together.

Kidd blinked, now at a lost for words. He studied Soul with bright, intrigued eyes as he dismissed himself.

"I have to go." Soul sighed and glanced off. With his cool composure returning, he waved goodbye and sauntered off.

"What the hell.." Black*Star mumbled in confusion, watching as Soul threw on his jacket and sped off.

* * *

The loud rumble of Soul's motorcycle, and the crisp Autumn breeze whipping across his face eventually brought Soul back to his senses. He let out a gentle breath, reflecting on his past actions. He couldn't really come to a conclusion about why he had hit Black*Star. At least, one that made any sense to him. Soul shook his head, feeling his earlier agitation return. Maka was his Meister, so Soul wouldn't stand for that. Right?

He slowed on his bike as he neared the center of Death City. He glanced around idly, something catching his attention. Soul stopped beside a large oak, its falling orange, red and golden leaves casting a splotched shade over him. Soul fixated his disinterested expression on a familiar red-headed death-sythe. "Don't you have any pride left?" Soul called out, watching the death-sythe strut out of ChupaCabra with two curvy babes wrapped around him.

Spirit focused his gaze toward the voice he heard and glanced down beneath the shade of the tree. Leaning against his trash-bike rested his daughter's trouble-making delinquent partner.

Soul grinned in amusement as Spirit jumped out of the waitresses arms and straightened himself. He fumbled over his tie and took a staggering step forward, clearly still recovering from last night's hangover. "SHUT UP you droopy-eyed octopus head!"

Soul laughed and neared him, offering him a disapproving shake of his head. "Some death-sythe you are. No wonder Maka is so ashamed of you." He grinned, his crimson eyes glowing in amusement.

"MY MAKA-!" Spirit choked and hung his head, a stream of fervent tears pouring down his face. He jumped back up and glared down at Soul (who was almost as tall as him), swinging his arms in exaggeration. The gesture caused a whiff of alcohol and perfume to float past Soul. "Don't you dare touch my beloved Maka!" Spirit threatened, his eyes aflame.

Soul snorted and rolled his eyes. His shark teeth curled into a taunting grin. "You don't have to worry, why would I touch someone as flat-chested as Maka?" The image of Maka sleeping on the couch suddenly flitted into Soul's head and his grin fell from his face.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Spirit bellowed. "My Maka is beautiful! She's perfect, my beloved dearest Maka, every man's desire, oh Maka!-"

"Jesus Gramps, quit your whining!" Soul sighed and took a step back as the death-sythe, void of any self-pride, crumbled down to cry on the cobble street. Soul groaned and glanced away. Suddenly, he was up in the air, held tight by Spirit's grasp. "Oi, h-hey!" Soul snapped, struggling to break free.

Spirit glared at Soul, his eyes cauterizing the crimson eyes he hated. All traces of alcohol left his system as he held him up, despite his struggles. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her, you hear me? My parenting skills are nothing to boast about, but she is all I have left. She cares for you, and you don't deserve it. If you upset her... I'll kill you."

"_Tch_.." Soul clenched his pointy teeth together and staggered backward when Spirit let go of his jacket. Soul straightened himself and jammed his hands back into his jean pockets. He internally growled at the situation he had gotten in; _so uncool_. He glanced away, watching leaves make their twirling descent to the ground. His eyebrows knitted together in contemplation. Eventually, he glanced up at Spirit's expectant gaze. "I'll always protect Maka." He promised firmly, keeping his gaze unwavering to confirm his promise.

Spirit studied Soul for a long moment before he relaxed and a small, nostalgic smile of amusement spread across his face. "You're not a kid anymore, you know that?"

Soul's grin mirrored Spirit's. He's known Spirit for about 5 years; when he first partnered up with Maka when she was twelve and he just thirteen. And now that he was seventeen, going on eighteen he couldn't help but feel respectful (barely) to the perverted death-sythe. Soul shrugged dejectedly, "I'll see you around, Gramps."

Spirit watched as his daughter's Weapon slouched off and jumped on his bike. It snarled to life and he sped off. "DON'T YOU DARE DRIVE LIKE THAT WITH MY MAKA!" Spirit called after him desperately. He took a step back, smiled slightly and walked away.

* * *

Soul drove through the city slowly, his earlier urgency gone. He glanced around the city, feeling a sense of deja-vu. The laughing sun was still high in the sky and Maka wouldn't be home for a while longer. He still had so much time to kill, and yet he had nothing to do. Cool guys like me always have plans! Soul thought to himself disgustingly. Spirit's words still echoed in his head, overpowering the growl of his bike.

_She cares for you._

Soul sighed irritably and found himself pulling off the road. He parked his bike and walked through the city, engulfed in his thoughts. He let his feet carry him to where ever and glanced around curiously. The park was surprisingly quiet, which brought solace to the death-sythe. He settled himself beneath a tree and glanced up at the sky. It took an agonizing amount of time for his thoughts to shift from his fight with Black*Star to his talk with Spirit, until finally, his mind hummed into his piano pieces. Soul placed his hands behind his head and watched the clouds swirl past lazily. His thoughts and senses were beginning to cloud with a haze of sleep. Even as the music in his head washed over and lulled him into slumber, Soul fell asleep with his thoughts drifting back to his Meister.

* * *

-fangirl sigh- Souuulll you're in denial~ I dunno know about you guys, but the last paragraph makes me feel all fuzzy with fluff adorableness. Review please! xoxo


	5. What's Unspoken

HOLY MOLY. I don't know why, but this took FOREVER. My hands are crying out as I type this. Anyways, AHA! I managed to post it on a Friday for once... despite it being a little late. Oh welll. Umm in regards to the story, I dunno. The best way I can describe this chapter is a intense writing zone with nonstop typing. I made sure to go back and fix some things, but I'm sorry if it's still a little messy. I hope you enjoy the chapter! This might be the most SoMa one yet! Maybee.. OH. Thanks everyone for your support and all the new followers! Means a lot! Just out of curiosity: For every chapter I make I type up quickie "warm-up" SoMa one-shots. Would you be interested in reading them? They're separate from the story, but some are inspired by it but I would make a completely separate thing for it. (Every chapter would be a different one-shot) You want? Yes? No? - Lemme know! And of course, reviews please! ~ Tea

* * *

**Chapter Five . What's Unspoken **

**- Maka -**

Maka let out an exasperated sigh and hung her head. She peeked up through her bangs and caught Tsubaki's sympathetic smile. She opened her mouth to comfort the desperate, uncomfortable Meister, but Maka quickly interjected. "This is hopeless! I've already tried on twelve other dresses! Let's just stop now, before any pride I may still have left is gone." She grumbled bitterly, swatting at the overwhelming explosion of ruffles that suffocated her entire body.

"You look like a grape! EHEhehehe..!" Patti giggled and clapped her hands, appraising the purple dress.

Maka's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Liz and Patti had met up with them awhile ago. Their knowledge about fashion and critical eye did not bring any of the encouragement the self-conscious Meister needed. "Why am I even trying on dresses! I thought this was a costume party?!" Maka threw her arms in the air.

Tsubaki clasped her hands together patiently. "Well, you want to look good!" She nodded, offering her friend an easy smile.

"Well yeah but..-"

"No buts!" Liz's voice suddenly spoke up. She had turned her attention back down to her perfectly painted nails and hadn't spoken up until this point. "Well? Do you have any idea of what you want to dress up as?"

"Um.. no... not r-really.."

"Exactly. So that's why we're here!" Liz stared at Maka with glimmering eyes. "Think about yourself. What can you see yourself being?"

After a long pause, Maka stuck her finger in the air. "Oh!" Her face fell and voice became a sudden depressed mutter: "A Human Radar."

Tsubaki covered her quivering lips as a giggle whispered past them.

Maka hung her head once more, feeling her face warm. She shuffled her bare feet around thoughtfully, conjuring anything she could be. The only thing that came to mind were insults from Soul and Black*Star; all of which we making her mood worsen. Maka blinked and jerked up in sudden realization. "My soul!" She squeaked and glanced around at all her friends. Seeing the puzzled expressions Maka continued on: "I have a Grigori Soul... it has "wings". Black*Star and Soul called me an 'Angel', remember?"

"That's it!" Liz shot up, her eyes widening. She bolted off, disappearing in the store. She came back moments later, breathless and urgently wheeling Maka back into the changing room. "Here, try this one." Liz shoved the dress into Maka's hands and slammed the door in her face without a moment to spare. She turned and settled herself back beside her sister, gazing at the door expectantly.

"Ready?" Tsubaki called curiously.

"Yeah, in a minute!" Maka huffed, wiggling into the dress. She opened the door slowly, watching as their jaws gaped open and eyes widened. "Well?" Maka pressed nervously. The dress had an alluring presence. The sensual white dress had a sweetheart neckline that caught her breasts and held them tightly against her chest. It had one sleeve, draping gently below her shoulder before it tightened and wrapped around her arm in a thin white lace. It contoured down her stomach, curving along her hips before ruffling out and stopping at a dangerous length at the middle of her thigh. The ruffles, unlike earlier dresses were small and soft. Woven over was lace that matched her arm and integrated throughout the entire dress, which, was subtle enough to keep eyes lingering.

"Oh my god, Maka." Tsubaki breathed.

"You look hot!" Patti chirped gleefully.

Liz winked and gave her a thumbs up. "That's the one."

Maka blushed pleasingly at the compliments and glanced down at her folded hands. She was glad to have gotten approval from her friends, but she wasn't completely satisfied. In a quiet, hesitating tone she peered up at her companions and asked, "Do you think Soul will like it?"

Liz snorted, "If he can keep it on you long enough to look at it!"

Maka squeaked in embarrassment, her face flushing deeply.

Tsubaki laughed warmly, watching in amusement.

"Now change out of that! We still have to get you some shoes and accessories!" Liz jumped back up, her shopping vigor coming alive. She stomped off, now on a hunt.

"Yay!" Patti sang and skipped off.

Tsubaki giggled and shuffled after the two.

Maka, now feeling confident, grinned and waved them off. She went back into the changing room and appraised her reflection one last time. As she swiveled around smiling at her reflection, excitement started to bubble within her chest. She couldn't wait for the party.

* * *

Blair made her way along the cobblestone street, swaying her hips as she went. She could feel gazes off all kinds of men watching her, but she thought nothing of it. She glanced into the stores idly, watching the people within them as went. To her surprise, she recognized Maka's friends bustling within the store. Blair blinked and stopped in her tracks, peering through the window curiously. She watched as Maka's friends held up jewelry and compared it with wide grins. Blair's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until suddenly, there was Maka bounding toward them with a lacy white bundle draped over her arm. "Oh!" Blair purred mischievously, her golden eyes twinkling. She stepped away from the window and pursed her lips thoughtfully. It seemed she would have to pay her favorite store a visit.

Maka hadn't realized how long they had spent in the store. She was trapped. First, in the changing room, being forced to try on every kind of silk, ruffles and scales and now, she had to stand frozen while everyone draped necklaces and earrings on her. She let out a dreary sigh and rubbed her temples. She glanced out the window thoughtlessly, appraising the darkness in a surprised stupor. "What time is it?!" Maka asked loudly, turning toward her friends desperately.

"Almost 8, why?" Liz replied automatically, keeping her attention on the jewelry.

"I promised Soul I'd be home to make dinner!" Maka cried, realizing that she hadn't even _gotten_ food to make dinner. "I have to go!" Maka fumbled to collect everything in her arms. She dropped everything on the counter and quickly paid, regretting to glance at the total amount. She grabbed the bag and made a mad-dash toward the door.

"Remember Maka, we'll be coming over your apartment before the party to help you get ready!" Liz called.

"Buhbye!" Patti smiled brightly.

"Bye Maka-chan!" Tsubaki called, smiling as her best friend propelled out of the store and down the empty street.

Maka groaned and walked toward her apartment. Her legs swiftly bounded in front of her, willingly her body to quicken its pace. Soul would be so pissed. Maka shook her head again and continued ahead, gripping her bag protectively. The streets of Death City were empty for the most part. An occasional car zoomed by, or random stranger walked by. Maka didn't think much of them. She was on a set path and her mind was completely preoccupied with the thoughts that overwhelmed them. A gentle breeze made her look up, however. Maka tugged at her thin long sleeve shirt, now regretting not bringing a jacket. It was Autumn after all, so she expected this kind of chilly weather at night. Above her, the moon's glow illuminated the streets in a pale hue. Small flames flickered from street lanterns, and shadows, stretched out everywhere danced and tormented the eye. Maka was not afraid of being alone. She would admit (to herself at least), she would rather be in the company of her partner. But, she was confident in her abilities to stand alone. And it seemed that her confidence was to be tested.

Maka stopped in her tracks, feeling her Soul perception waver dauntingly. The Meister glanced around with suspicious narrow eyes. She saw no immediate threat, but she felt it. "Who's there?" Maka called out firmly, her hands tightening into matching fists. When no response came, Maka shouted out to the unforgiving darkness once more, this time provoking it. "Who's there?! Hiding as yourself, you coward!"

"Well, aren't you brave." A deep, velvet man's voice rose from behind her.

Maka whirled around in surprise, choking back on a cold shadow that loomed over her. She threw her fist in the air and hollered out, but to no avail. Her bag dropped to the street as a large, cold hand grasped around her neck and hoisted her up. Maka struggled against the attacker's grip, his hands were like chains; cutting off any access of air. In desperate attempt to flee, Maka thrust her foot in the air and slammed it into him, which, hopefully was his crotch. Luck was on her side, as the attacker released her and staggered backward with a grunt. Maka fell down, scraping her knees, elbows and cheek as she landed. She staggered back to her feet and lunged forward but a sudden grip around her ankle sent her flinging backward. Her shirt rolled up against the cobblestone and her stomach and back were at the mercy of the jagged rocks as she dragged against it. "S-Soul!" She cried out for help, but even she knew he wouldn't hear or feel her presence.

"Grigori soul holder." The man hissed, peeling the young Meister off the ground and bringing her to his hidden face.

Maka, defiant and stubborn in the face of danger, glared at him. She swished her tongue around in her mouth and in a swift shot, spit in his face. Her attacked let out an enraged growl, sounding nothing like a human. Realizing her grave mistake, Maka fought against his grip, kicking and screaming. She cried out when his blunt nails dug into her collarbone and broke skin.

A sudden light glowed from behind the man, making him a black silhouette and concealing his entire appearance. He growled in irritation, glancing toward the car. Maka cringed against his hot breath as he hissed, "Chance saved you tonight, but fate will bring me back to you, Maka Albarn." With that, he dropped her and vanished just before the car zoomed by.

Maka crumpled against the street, gazing down at her scraped palms. Her vision quickly obscured as fat tears filled the brims of her olive eyes and dribbled off her face. Her tears stung all the cuts on her face, made no effort to swipe them away. Overwhelmed by fear, she stayed shriveled on the street and continued to sob.

* * *

Maka had no sense of time, or how late she really was when she finally mustered up enough strength and courage to stumble to her feet and grab her bag. She limped the rest of her way to her apartment, becoming aware of her wounds and where bruises would be forming. When at last she slipped the key into the lock and swung open the door, the young Meister was about to collapse. As she closed the door, her eyes immediately fell on Soul who glanced up from the couch; his crimson eyes piercing and unforgiving.

"What the hell, Maka! Where have you-"

Maka leaned against the door and slumped down to her knees. Emotionally and physically shot, the Meister found herself crying again - if only a little.

"Maka! Are you okay!?" Soul jumped from the couch and ran to his partner. As soon as he bent down beside her, Soul realized she had injuries. "What happened?! Maka?!" Soul's hands went to grab her shoulders, but he stopped short, seeing the rips in her shirt. For the first time, his gaze trailed across her, noting all the cuts on her cheek, hands and arms, but the most disturbing was the scratches along her collarbone and bruises on her neck. Shaped like fingers. "Who did this to you." Soul demanded in a low growl, his eyes darkening.

Maka rubbed her eyes wearily, gazing up at Soul with tear-filled eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as she opened her mouth to explain, but the only sound that escaped her was a small cry.

"Jesus Maka." Soul searched her eyes, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. "C'mere." The Weapon bent forward and scooped up his Meister; precariously carrying her weight. He made sure not to jostle her too much as he made his way for the bathroom. He avoided brushing against any of her wounds. He placed her down, propping her against the shower wall. Soul sat beside her and opened the first aid kid. He grabbed a facecloth and ran it under warm water before hovering back over Maka. He met her weak gaze, only cleaning her wounds when she finally gave him a meek nod. Soul made sure not to rub her raw skin too roughly. He cleaned her scraped knees and forearms. Taking her hands in his own he patted the cloth along them before rubbing her neck. These gestures would seem intimate to others, but both partners were so in-tune with each other, it didn't bother them. Or at least, so they thought. Soul hesitated for a brief moment before he rested his hand on her collarbone and gently stroked at the scratches. Carefully, he lowered his hand, pushing aside the edge of her shirt to clean the scratches beneath it. When he glanced back up he met his Meister's gaze it was foggy and unfocused. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at his soul. Soul shifted his weight and rubbed her cut cheek, making sure not to break his gaze. "Maka? You okay?" He asked quietly, his becoming dry under her stare.

Maka nodded and somehow managed to find her voice. She cleared her throat and grimaced; it felt like it was shredded. And yet, it was quickly forgotten as soon as she glanced back up at her partner. "Someone jumped me." Her voice quivered, and she could feel Soul's body tense beside her. "I'm not sure who it was, but they know me." Maka murmured, a fearful shudder convulsing throughout her body.

A gentle hand on her scraped cheek made her look up. "Don't be scared, Maka." Soul stared at his Meister with an immense intensity that she had to look away. Maka felt her face warm as she let out a shaky breath. And with that, the two had fallen back into a contemplative silence. Every once in a while she twitched or grimaced as he put medicine on her wounds and bandaged them. She watched his hands skillfully wrap her wounds, his long fingers gliding across her bruised skin. "Do you have any other injuries?" It took Maka a moment to process what he was saying.

"Um, not really. A few scrapes on my stomach but they're nothing." Maka brushed them off.

"Let me see." Soul coaxed.

Maka hesitated for a moment, feeling a hot blush rise to her cheeks. She bent down and lifted her shirt up to the bottom of her bra, exposing her scraped stomach.

Soul ran the facecloth underneath fresh warm water, squeezing it until it no longer drained red. He bent down beside Maka once more and wrapped his hand in it, before rubbing her stomach. The cuts weren't serious, but Soul made sure to clean them regardless. This time, he couldn't bring himself to look up at his Meister. He kept his gaze fixated on her exposed abdomen, noting the sensation of his hand (although wrapped in the cloth) running over her toned abs. He could feel his face warm the slightest, and if she were to call him out on it, he wouldn't have any cool response. Not cool.

"Thanks Soul." Maka let out a gentle sigh. She had to admit, the warm water felt good on her cut up stomach. When he finished he made a hasty clean up for reasons unknown to Maka as she assessed her bandaged, battered body.

As if to read her thoughts, Soul flicked his gaze down at Maka and a pointy grin flashed across his face. "You're a wreck, you know that?"

Maka laughed half-heartily and fumbled to her feet (with Soul's assistance). She grabbed her shopping bag that she left by the door and wordlessly dismissed herself to her room. Maka changed into Soul's baggy t-shirt and a pair of her sweatpants. She left her room and entered the kitchen, gaining a confused look from Soul in response. "I'm making you dinner." Maka replied matter-of-factly, being too exhausted to argue. She searched the fridge for anything to cook, and ended up re-heating leftover pizza for him. Tired and numb, Maka shuffled to the table and handed him his plate. She sat across from him, but it only took a few minutes of watching him inhale his food for her eyes to begin to droop.

"So that's where my shirt has been." Soul teased, a smile forming as he watched his Meister sway sleepily. She grumbled in response and Soul chuckled. He finished his pizza and his gaze returned to his Meister, feeling more at ease now that she was better. He bent down and helped her up and walk to her room until she sat on her bed.

Making no complaints, Maka climbed into her bed, burying herself beneath her covers and shifted around until she found a comfortable position. Her back and stomach burned, all of her cuts were stinging and soon-to-be bruises were aching. She tucked her chin underneath her comforter and flicked her jade eyes up at Soul who was still standing beside her bed.

"You sure you're okay Maka?" Soul ran his fingers through his spiky white hair. His crimson eyes settled on his partner, searching for any signs of distress or pain. (Even if they didn't show it)

"Nnhey...Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to Kidd's Halloween party?"

"Are you?"

"Mhmm.."

"Want me to come with you?"

"S-sure."

"Alright." Soul shrugged nonchalantly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, night Maka." He turned to leave.

"S-soul?"

"Hmm?"

Maka felt her face warm. She tucked herself further behind her blanket and glanced down at her hands. "C-c-can you, um, can you..."

Soul turned back around to stare at his Meister expectantly as she stuttered for words. He studied her face and for a split second fear seeped into her olive eyes. "Yeah, sure." Soul mumbled, realizing what she was trying to ask for. He sat down on the edge of her bed and flicked his gaze back at her. "Better?"

Maka nodded, unable to hide her embarrassment. Her little body could no longer bare the exhaustion and her eyes quickly began to droop once more. At first, the young Meister fell into a restless sleep. She tossed about, turning slightly and realizing this, she would wake up in a jolt of pain. She immediately met crimson eyes that watched her expectantly as soon as she stirred. Within seconds she slipped into a unconscious state. Maka awoke once more, this time by her horrific nightmares. Her eyes scanned her room in a delirious sleep-panic until she locked her gaze with one crimson eye that peeked open. Soul had moved to the other side of the bed, still sitting at the end of it, but now he was leaning against the wall beside her window. The moon glowed in past her curtains and made his maroon eyes glow devilishly. Maka let out a gentle breath, her sense of security returning just as she subsided back into sleep. The last thing she saw was Soul blink both of his eyes open and a faint glimmer of white as the smallest of smiles crept across his face and he murmured something.

* * *

HOW DARE YOU CUT IT OFF LIKE THAT TEA. Heheh, I know, I'm bad. I wonder what our Soulllll said? Maybe: Oh Maka I love you with a burning passion mwah mwah marry me lets have sex k. ...don't we all wish. _' Til next time! Review please! xoxo


	6. Intoxicated

Hi everyone! SO SORRY for the late update. I'm sure most of you have heard about the hurricane. If not then... I dunno, what rock do you live under? But anyway, so I had finished this chapter DAYS ago and I was editing it Friday afternoon when my laptop completely crashed and I LOST EVERYTHING. So I've been spending all this time retyping it and ugh. I'm so unhappy with this chapter, but I will admit I had fun describing a very drunk Soul hehe. I think I'm stuck in some kind of slum, so I would really appreciate nice feedback. :c Besides that, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! ~ Tea

* * *

**Chapter Six . Intoxicated**

**- Soul -**

Hearing Maka's loud derelict of obscenities behind her closed door finally brought Soul to the conclusion that he could not handle girls. And it was totally uncool. He had spent the past half and hour debating whether to get up from the table and barge into her room, but even he was smart enough to know the Maka Chop torrent that waited behind the shut door. And not only that, but Soul was completely convinced Liz would shoot him. So, the reluctant Death-Sythe continued to wait in the kitchen contemplating the horrors of hormonal teenage girls.

Liz and had Patti had arrived what felt like decades ago. Seriously, how long did it take to get one girl ready? Then again, this was Maka Albarn they were helping. Bookworm, plain, fashion-senseless Maka. And apparently, he wasn't allowed to sit back and watch. (Hence the reason for him being alone in the kitchen) Not only that but he wasn't allowed to know what her costume was. He had to admit, he _was_ curious, but he wouldn't let on to it. A sudden burst of giggles slipped past the door, resulting in a very loud squeak from none other than his Meister. Soul's head snapped in the direction and he gazed at the door in puzzlement. Soul sighed and glanced down at his outfit. The idea of dressing up for the party didn't exactly brighten his mood any more, but all three girls had ambushed him when he walked out in his normal clothes. So yet again, he was unwillingly forced by the wicked authority of the girls to put something together. Soul sat impatiently, clad in a sharp black tux. He wore black dress shoes and a matching black dress shirt underneath. His tie was crimson red, matching his eyes. It wasn't much of a costume, but at least it was something. He had gotten the suit awhile ago from his family, but never found any use for it until now. The suit reminded him of the black room, ironically. A sudden thought occurred to Soul. For Halloween, he was Little Ogre. A wry, amused grin curled at the edges of his mouth as Soul shook his head.

Soul glanced at the clock and grumbled irritability. How long would he have to continue to wait? Kidd's Halloween party had already started, and if he got another phone call from Black*Star demanding his whereabouts he would snap. Soul stood up harshly and fixed his suit. He was Soul Eater Evans, god fucking damn it. His pride would no longer endure such humiliating submission over three girls. Maka could just find him at the party, Soul decided. With his mind made, the Death-Sythe sauntered out of the apartment, settled himself on his bike and made his way toward the distant hum of a bass blasting.

* * *

Soul hadn't reached the party yet, and already the streets swarmed in teenagers dressed in costumes. He slowed on his bike and glanced around seeing an open parking spot reserved for Shibusen students only. He revved his engine and swung into the spot, earning lots of surprised stares and whispers. He killed the engine and climbed off, grinning. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Soul shuffled past the crowd of people attempting to get in and made his way past the front gate, up the stairs and stopped at the front doors. Without even opening them, Soul could hear the music blasting. Multicolored lights flashed out the windows and the ground hummed with the bass. For being a weird Shinigami, Kidd knew how to throw a party. Soul pulled open the front doors and took a step in.

The entire house resembled every kind of night club, and then some. It was dark; except for orange strobe lights flashing. Occasionally the colors would change to match the lively tempo of techno music. Smoke billowed from hidden corners of the house and spread across the floor around the sea of dancing people. There was a DJ who wore a huge pumpkin head and controlled the entire movement of everyone dancing with a skilled flick of his wrist. Kidd had really outdone himself, Soul noted as he looked around at all the Halloween decorations. Streamers, spider webs and glowing pumpkins and balloons that floated above everyone's heads. Soul managed to slip past the mass of people and entered a dining room. Smoke whispered around the lavish display of luxurious food. An elaborate fountain punch bowl sat on the middle of the large table which brought a majority of the attention. Soul wiggled through all the people and grabbed himself a glass, letting it run underneath the purple liquid. Bringing it to his lips, realization dawned upon the Death-Sythe. He chuckled slightly and took a sip of the alcohol. Looping around the fountain rested mini selves, loaded with jello shots. Soul reached for one and inspected it and shook his head when he saw an eyeball within it. Fearlessly, he gulped it back and paused to hesitantly chew on the squishy eye in his mouth. Huh, raspberry.

"SOUUUL!" A familiar shout thundered over the music. Soul glanced around and saw Black*Star jump toward him. He was in his regular clothes, except for a gold head band on his forehead, gold bracelets and a thick, dangling gold and blue necklace. Before he the chance to escape, his solid grip wrapped around his shoulders and restricted him from any breakaway. "Where hafe yah beeeen?!" Black*Star cackled, making it evident that the powerful blue-haired assassin was completely and totally wasted.

"I was waiting on Maka but she was taking to long-" Soul started, feeling his earlier irritation return. "And what are you, Black*Star?" He mused, eyeing his ridiculous friend.

Black*Star groaned, "Oh forget that deadbeat, mman! I'm a GOD, what do you tink! Tsubaki says I'm an Egyptwan one!" The ninja laughed and pulled his friend closer. "What are you, a devil?" Black*Star glanced at Soul with glassy eyes.

Soul paused for a moment, reveling in his new-found amusement that he fit the part.

"What you need is a good drfink!" Black*Star boomed and carted his friend into another room. Soul was surprised when they reached a back room, blocked off by polite sign reading, "For Shibusen Students Only" and a not so polite-looking bouncer beside it. "He's with me! EHEhehehe this guy's a Death-Syyfe, Soul Eater!"

The bouncer looked at Black*Star, unconvinced. "Name." He growled, flicking his smoldering gaze on Soul.

"Soul Eater Evans. Death-Sythe." He retorted coolly, watching the bouncer glance down at his list and move the sign. Soul grinned and entered the room.

If Soul thought the other room had been in a mad house, he was mistaken. This was different kind of intensity. But, then again he expected nothing less of Shibusen students. The entire school must have been in this room. The music was different, he noted, but still matched the intense, upbeat rhythm of the entire party. He followed his friend's constant tugging, weaving past a sea of familiar faces until they shuffled through a short hallway and entered a tiny bar. This, Soul decided, must have been the complete rave of the night. Soul sat down at the bar with his drunk friend. Managing the bar, was another pumpkin-headed person. His name tag, which didn't surprise Soul, was Jack. Upon sitting down he received a small glass, and naturally, he took a tentative sip. _Holy shit_. Soul blinked in surprise and inhaled deeply, feeling the back of his throat burn. He could manage himself well when it came to drinking, but this, whatever it was, would be the death of him. He glanced back up at Jack, who nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"That's been the favorite of tonight. No one has been able to finish a few glasses without passing out." Jack mused.

"I can see why." Soul mumbled, glancing down at the orange drink.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Soul glanced around to see Black*Star slap on bar table; much to Tsubaki's dismay.

"He already took the challenge an hour ago. He just woke up when he found you." Tsubaki shook her head worriedly. She sat next to the blue-haired assassin, half-expecting him to fall backward again. It took Soul a moment to realize the two had matching costumes. Tsubaki's entire body wrapped in bandages, except for her exposed stomach and legs. She wore bracelets that matched Black*Star's.

"You're a mummy?" Soul inquired.

Tsubaki smiled warmly and nodded her head. "It took some convincing to get Black*Star to dress up... a little."

Soul chuckled and glanced back at his stupid, drunk friend.

"HEY SOUL! Try and defeat me!" Black*Star howled and sat beside him. Really, for someone who was already so loud and annoying sober, Soul would've never imagined it to get any worse.

Soul grinned darkly, watching as Jack poured their first round. Well, it was uncool to back down from a challenge. "Challenge accepted." His grin widened as he threw back his first shot.

* * *

It was strange how the concept of time could be so quickly lost. In the midst of such heated clamor, there was no time. Just a warm haze. Loud voices were nothing more than a muffled blur. Everything lost its distinction; nothing more than a gurgled blabber submersed in water. Or, in this case, liquor. For awhile, it had been a tunnel vision fixated on the next glass or, his swaying blue-haired companion. Soul, now realizing the severity of his drunk state (or rather, lack of until now) let out a slurred chuckle. His earlier tension had long been past him and the edge on Maka's name when he muttered it had become slurred. Much like the rest of his garbled, inane verbiage. The corners of the Death-Sythe's vision were fuzzy. Little Ogre could swear to it (just like anyone else who was sober and took a glance at the inebriated Death-Sythe), as he laid sprawled out on a chair within the Black Room giggling to himself that Soul Eater Evans was drunk.

"Oh Soul, you made it! Good to see you." A voice rose up from Soul's stupor and the clamor of roaring voices and blasting music.

"Yo Kidd." Soul smirked and glanced up at the Shinigami. He wore a long cape that curved away from his neck. The interior of it was a deep crimson. It took a long moment for the intoxicated Death-Sythe to realize what he was. "Vampire, huh?"

"Yup!" Kidd grinned, exposing two (perfectly symmetrical, mind you) sharp fangs. "So, are you enjoying yourself?" The party host eyed Black*Star who laid sprawled on the bar table drooling, and Soul, who leaned heavily against it. "Ah, so you took the challenge, I'm assuming."

"And completed it too." Soul chuckled and glanced back up. He held the side of his head, attempting to fixate on_ one_ Kidd head.

"You're not with Maka?" Kidd inquired, his yellow eyes lighting up knowingly.

"She's here?" Soul demanded, straightening in his seat.

Kidd nodded. "She arrived with Liz and Patti. I spoke with her briefly, seems a little down. That's why I came to find you if you knew anything."

Soul shook his head slowly, and regretting doing so. Guilt crept up in the back of his throat. Or throw up. But, whatever it was, he didn't feel good. So not cool.

"She made a entrance, if you ask me." Kidd commented, handing Soul a glass of water. Seeing his head snap up, he continued.

"Everyone is talking about her costume, Liz and Patti did a good well done." He smiled easily.

Soul got up from his seat abruptly. His entire surroundings tilted and swayed for a moment but he quickly steadied himself. He tightened his grip on his glass and glared darkly at Kidd.

"Where you off to?" Kidd asked in surprise, taking a step back.

"I need some air." Soul shrugged and left the Shinigami standing beside the bar. He made his way through the mansion, occasionally being stopped by a girl; unable to grasp any kind of personal boundary from intoxication, or, someone who randomly decided to start-up a conversation. What aggravated him the most however, were the clippings of conversation he heard about Maka. Whatever the reason, Soul's urgency to get outside only became more demanding with each distraction. He never thought he'd escape the hazy death-trap of sweaty swaying creatures, but to his immense relief, Soul managed to stumble into Kidd's back yard. He leaned against the balcony railing, overlooking the pool and a sliver of Death City. Soul sighed heavily and rubbed the side of his throbbing temple. He swirled the glass in his hand and took a well-needed gulp of water to quench his dehydrated drunken stupor and burning sensation in his gut. When at last he had enough coherency to notice his surroundings, a pair of light footsteps clicked behind him.

"Soul"

He whirled around. Not because of his name being called, but because Maka Albarn stood in front of him.

* * *

Talk about cliff hanger! Gwaha! How will the encounter between the two go? Found out next chapter! I hope none of you are frustrated with Soul's sudden behavior. Like I said, I want this to be a gradual SoMa fanfic. And I want the relationship between the two to be intense and intimate. As much as we would all love for Soul to confess his adoration for Maka, I personally, don't see Soul as the type to do that -at least not this early in the game. So bare with me as these two struggle with their feelings for one another. **Review please! **


	7. Sweet Nothings

Hi guys! Because of the hurricane I've been without internet for DAYS. And although I lost the majority of my sanity, I had a TON of time to work on the fanfic! Um not much to say about this chapter, I'm actually really proud of how it turned out! I added more of my own tone in to it, so lemme know what you think! I was looking through the reviews too and I just wanted to shout out to DxfallenangelxD and EvansLuver14. Seriously guys, I can always expect a wonderful comment from you two! Thanks so much! Oh and thanks for all the new follows! You're the best guys! Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated! **Review please! **~ Tea

* * *

**Chapter Seven . Sweet Nothings**

**- Maka -**

When Maka had at last emerged from her bedroom to see the kitchen chair left disregarded and apartment abandoned, she couldn't help but succumb to a melancholy. She had to admit, it surprised her to see that he had stayed for so long and even changed into a "costume". Such inconsiderate behavior from her lackadaisical partner was expected considering he carried the name 'Soul Eater Evans' in such an egotistical way. And this, is exactly what left her in such a dispirited mood. Maka had always harbored these insecurities upon first partnering up with Soul. Whether it be his devilish good looks (which Maka admitted to...internally of course), popularity, or title as Death-Scythe, Maka was nothing much to compare. Although, if she were to defend herself it was _she_ who made Soul a Death-Scythe, _she_ was able to wield a weapon and be one, _she_ had a Grigori soul, and, to much of her boasting, **_she_** was the top of her class. However, these attributes didn't seem be in the least bit appealing considering the fact it was _Soul_ who still accumulated the partner requests in his locker.

This depression was short-lived, Maka realized, as soon as she, Liz, and Patti had arrived at the Halloween party. She didn't comprehend the extent of their torturous make-over, despite both Liz and Patti's exuberant compliments on the way there. As soon as Maka swung open the front doors, she was at last able to revel in the stunned expressions. Her mother always said to enjoy things in moderation, and, try as she might, Maka found herself soaking in all the ogles and gaping stares. She glanced to her friends for confirmation and received matching grins and twinkling eyes.

With her mood rekindled and elated, Maka entered the party with her dynamic duo close behind. It didn't take long for her to overhear compliments being shot over the booming music. Wherever the Meister glanced to she could feel a pair of eyes on her. Some were scornful and jealous; much to Maka's amusement, and others, were eyes bulging, mouth gaping looks full of longing from afar. For the first time, Maka felt confident in her capabilities without feeling the need to tighten her grip on her weapon in the face of uncertainty. These capabilities were much different from those in battle, Maka confirmed with an alluring smile. At last, she qualified as attractive, and, dare she say... _seductive_.

If the party were to end, Maka could say without a trace of hesitation that it was the most fun she had in a while. But of course, this was only the beginning, so the Meister found herself caught in a wide smile. Although she wasn't much of a party-goer type, Maka could see why so many raved about them. Every inch of Death Mansion had decorations and was accounted for. Maka expected nothing less of the young Shinigami who's infatuation to detail surpassed all others. This party was proof to such meticulous obsessions. If this were any other situation, the constant blaring music, bass humming beneath her feet and loud tipsy voices would have irritated her to no end. But, this was not the case, rather the opposite. The entire atmosphere intoxicated her as much as any drink would and left her feeling ecstatic. Maka jumped to her senses when Liz and Patti carted her away from the dance floor and into a dining room.

"Did you see everyone looking at you?! EHEHEheheh!" Patti swayed side to side in a fit of giggles.

Liz gave a thumbs up and winked. "That asshole doesn't know what he's missing!"

Maka blushed warmly, grateful for her friends. She shook herself, dislodging any nagging thought about Soul. She was in no mood to deal with her thoughtless partner. She apparently looked great and wanted to enjoy herself.

"Hello Maka!" Kidd's voice rose up from the clamor. "Why so gloomy?" He inquired, taking in her forlorn expression.

"Kidd!" Maka exclaimed in surprise, finding herself caught in a warm embrace. She pulled away shortly after and eyed him curiously, a bubble of laughter escaping her as she inspected the vampire get-up. "No reason..." Maka dismissed the topic all together. "This party is fantastic, Kidd. You've really outdone yourself!"

"Thank you Maka!" A pleased smile stretched across Kidd's face. "You look fantastic yourself, especially with that smile." He told her earnestly. "And so do you, Liz, Patti." The Shinigami added in relief, noting their symmetrical outfits. "I'll see you around!" Kidd chimed happily and quickly vanished into the crowd.

"Come on, Maka! There's a section strictly for Shibusen students. We'll find the rest of the gang there!" Liz spoke up.

The three of them made their way through the throngs of teenagers. Maka gaped at the number of people who could fit in one house. Logically, only a certain amount could specifically aggregate before -_god damn_. Here Maka was, at a party, thinking about the technicalities of things. Maybe now she understood why people drank. Tonight was turning out as quite the enlightening night for this inexperienced Meister.

Maka weaved through the crowds, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips when those she passed did a double-take. She was grateful for Liz's steady grip or she would have faltered over in embarrassment. With each surprised expression she got, her curiosity only spiked further. She had no idea what she looked like...until now that is.

Maka stopped dead in her tracks, having caught a blurred glimpse of her reflection from the corner of her eye. Liz and Patti turned around in mutual confusion, but Maka didn't pay them any attention. Her gaze locked on the stranger she saw in the mirror. She wore her dress, or rather, the dress contoured across her body, carving out her every curve and extenuating her limbs. The beautiful stranger leaned forward in awe, mimicking Maka's movement. Her golden hair tumbled down her shoulders and back in delicate curls, cupping around her face. Her eyes; a glimmering emerald hue, hooded beneath thick, curled lashes. Surrounding them was smokey eyeshadow, dappled with sparkles that captured her eyes in a sultry, scorching stare. Her lips, glossed and smooth pursed in a small "o" as she inspected herself. Her entire body illuminated desirably, as if giving off an alluring glow. Everything about the mirror stranger was gorgeous; from her white heels that wrapped around her ankles, up her enticing legs, to her curvy, scrupulous body and chest to her face and hair until the top of her head. Above her head (curtsey of Blair's magic) was a single glowing halo. It remained above her head, gently bobbing up and down, following her every movement. Maka Albarn, was in every aspect, an angel.

"And you wonder why everybody is staring." Liz mused with a wink, gently grabbing Maka's wrist to wheel her to the reserved Shibusen section.

* * *

Before long, Maka found herself in the company of her closest friends. And despite her futile attempts to stay completely sober, she had a few drinks. Now, here she was, feeling the wobbly, blurry effects of being tipsy. She didn't like drinking in least; having nearly gagged each time she attempted to take a large gulp to silence her earlier "straight-edge" accusations.

She sat beside Tsubaki who nursed her own drink. Black*Star, completely blacked out, laid sprawled on her lap snoring loudly. Tsubaki shook her head warmly and rubbed his back, having a fierce affection for the clueless ninja that Maka would never understand. "He took a drinking challenge," Tsubaki spoke loud enough so she was heard over the music. "with Soul."

"Soul was here?!" Maka demanded, straightening on her stool.

Tsubaki nodded carefully, afraid she may have strung some raw cord. "I'm surprised he didn't pass out along with Black*Star. Kidd spoke with him earlier and then he rushed out. -Is everything alright, Maka-chan? Why aren't you with him?"

"Do you know where he went, Tsubaki?" Maka jumped to her feet and immediately regretted it. If she thought walking in heels was difficult, doing so tipsy would become mission impossible.

"Um... I think he mentioned getting some air? Maka!" Tsubaki called for her friend, but to no avail. She sighed and watched as she marched off unsteadily.

Maka had no idea where she was going, considering she didn't even know how to get to Kidd's backyard sober. But somehow, luck or not, she found herself opening the door and slipping outside. And true to her word, there he was, leaning against the balcony railing with a glass in hand. Maka narrowed her eyes slightly and approached him slowly. "Soul." Her voice was a lot steadier than she expected it would be.  
Maka watched as he blinked in surprise, hearing his name and turned around. Her face was already warm from the alcoholic effects, but it flushed a deeper shade of crimson when his eyes widened and took in her appearance. Maka tried her best to act nonchalant, but couldn't hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. "Soul." She repeated once more, finally stopping when she was a few feet away from him. He had completely swiveled around at this point, so that his back leaned against the railing as he appraised his Meister.

"..Maka"

"Why did you leave?" Maka demanded, narrowing her smoldering eyes.

"I...um, I-I, uh.." Soul tousled around for his words, struggling to keep his gaze unwavering from hers. But even that was difficult.

"Why didn't you wait!" Maka spoke up fiercely, her voice rising. Her earlier anger had resurfaced within her. The Meister arched an eyebrow and glared at her weapon, who still struggled to speak.

Soul stopped his stuttering and growled in frustration. "I didn't feel like waiting anymore." He spat bitterly and took a small sip of his water in attempt to clear his thoughts.

"You could've at least told us! I was almost done too-"

"I don't have to wait on you! I don't have to tell you where or when I'm going all the time! Jesus, you are my Meister but you don't have to control my life. Damn it, Maka!" Soul burst out vehemently, his crimson eyes darkening.

Maka immediately recoiled away from him; his words inflicting an invisible slap on her. She took a step back and gazed up at her partner with shattered jade eyes and a wounded expression.

Soul gauged her reaction and straightened up, realizing what he had done. Intoxicated or not, her quivering bottom lip and big sad eyes was an immediate sober-up. "Oi, Maka..."

"SHUT UP!" Maka shrieked, jerking away from him. Her eyebrows knitted together as she glared up at Soul with two burning eyes. "If that's how you really feel, then why are we even partners?! Why do I deal with you! If you can't stand being around me, then leave!" Maka screamed harshly. Her gaze dropped down and her two hands clenched in tiny, trembling fists. She spoke up once more, only this time all passionate vigor had seeped out of her being. "I'm sorry I've been such a burden for you all this time." Her voice trembled along with her entire body. "You have plenty of partner requests, so I'm sure you'll be able to find one soon. I knew it was only a matter of time before you moved on...f-from me." Her voice broke on the last syllable and as tears pooled around the rims of her eyes and cascaded down her beautiful face.

"I didn't mean...-Maka! Wait!" Soul called out, but a moment too late. He clenched his teeth and watched as she bolted off. "Damn it, so not fucking cool." Soul growled and raked his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Maka continued to streak through the cobble streets of Death City, her tears blurring her vision. She had fallen multiple times, scraping her knees with each trip. Eventually, she disregarded her heels somewhere and now ran barefoot, kicking up autumn leaves as she went. She didn't know what upset her more; what Soul had said, or that there was no way to mend their partnership. Having exhausted herself, Maka slumped down to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Sobs racketed throughout her entire body as she sniffed and hiccuped for air. When she opened her eyes, she found a new reason to cry as she gazed down at her mascara smeared palms. She rubbed her face in attempt to clean the makeup that had streamed down from her tears. Quickly giving up, she sighed dismally and slumped her shoulders. After all Liz and Patti's hard work and Maka's attempt to impress everyone here she sat in the middle of the street in a state that was even pitiful to her.

Although her body screamed against it, and a part of her (a sadistic part, that is) wanted to stay sitting here Maka knew she would eventually have to go back to the apartment. And that meant facing Soul. Well, maybe she could get there before him and lock herself in her room. With that in mind, Maka rubbed her cheeks once more and then her temples. Her entire head throbbed in what felt like a premature hangover, despite the fact that her senses were still slurred. Maka groaned, unable to suppress another fit of tears that wretched through her body.

"What's a matter, sweetheart? Boyfriend dump ya?"

Maka stiffened, the gruff voice from behind her sending chills down her spine. She let out a shaky breath; immobile with a sudden overwhelming trepidation. Confirming her nightmare, a clammy hand slipped over her shoulder and brushed across her collarbone.

"Long time no see, Maka Albarn." Along with the hand came a hot breath against the back of her neck. "You're looking rather..._exquisite_." The man purred. "Just as tempting as your Grigori soul, hmm?"

Maka snapped out of her trance and lunged forward. "SOUL!-" She shrieked at the top of her lungs but choked on a sudden hand around her mouth.

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, sweetheart." Came his angry response. "But no matter, considering the fear wafting from you I doubt anyone will be looking for you. Oh? Am I right? You and I both know your situation is hopeless."

Maka silently cursed her body's betrayal as hot tears streamed down from her eyes; only confirming the mysterious man's accusation. Maka gagged against his grip, choking on a sob. In desperate attempt to escape, she chomped on his fingers, drawing blood.

"SHIT!" The man cursed out harshly and let go.

"SOUL! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Maka cried out and gasped when a sudden blow to her side smashed her against the ground. She gripped her rips, wheezing for air. Maka scrambled away from the ominous silhouette as a raw cough escaped her. She glanced down to see blood splatter out of her mouth. Black blood.

"No more games, you little bitch!" The man snarled and leaned over Maka, grunting and growling as he kicked her curled up body. Once satisfied he leaned over her, forcing her to press herself against the cold street. With both hands he grabbed her neck and squeezed; cutting off any air.

Maka kicked and writhed beneath him, struggling to fill her lungs. Her vision was quickly depleting and along with it her energy.

"Master Jaesol will purify this world." Her attacker growled gutturally and released one hand to plug her nose shut.

The last thing Maka heard was the distant sound of a blade unsheathing before she subsided into darkness.

.

* * *

I think I have a cliff-hanger problem.. but alas! The _true_ villain's name has been announced! (DUN DUN DUN) Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews and lovely comments (coughineedthemcoughcough)

P.S - Clammy hands. ew. -squirms away-


	8. Catalyst

**SURPRISE!** I was talking to a new friend last night and I got totally inspired and before I realized it, I was typing the next chapter! (Literally slaved over it until I passed out lol) I thought about holding onto it and then using it for the usual Friday update, but I know how badly some of you wanted a update soon soooo here's my treat~! About the chapter... read carefully. I threw in sosososo many future plot hints it's really important! Also! Be warned of the SoMa fluff ahead. Although, I tried to make it less fluffy and more intense? More serious? How'd I do? ~ Tea

_Feedback, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! _

* * *

**Chapter Eight . Catalyst**

**- Soul -**

Insomnia didn't even cover the lifelessness that Soul was experiencing. Having only gotten a sparse five hours of sleep in the span of three days the Death-Scythe was left in a deranged state, balancing on a thin thread he liked to call sanity. The rare instances where he did manage to drift off, guilt-induced nightmares raked throughout his subconscious mind, making him rip open his sore eyelids. Not only that, but he had yet to have a decent meal. Sure, he could fend for himself perfectly fine, but he always managed to scrounge up the usual bag of chips and a milkshake. In the midst of his withering away, he had to manage his cool while visitors came and left between classes. Whether they be his friends, or a random student brave enough to stop in and indulge in their curiosity, all of them left Soul bitter. For the most part, he skipped his classes without much gripe from his Professors. Even if he were to go, he wouldn't have the slightest clue about the lessons, considering the only one who ever had the patience to re-explain everything to him was currently in a comatose. But, worst of all, he had to deal with sporadic visits from the completely hopeless, perverted drunk "father-figure" of the girl he was devoting his vigilance to. Soul had to sit still, and restrain the venomous death threats that burned in the back of his throat while he bawled over his "sweet little Maka" and placed another bouquet of flowers beside her bed. What irritated the young Death-Scythe the most, however, was that he had no place voice his agitation, because as soon as he did, he would immediately be snapped at with harsh accusations that he had no excuses for. It seemed that Gramps was feeling especially malevolent today, Soul noted, as he glanced up to see a searing glare being shot in his direction.

"You shouldn't even be here, you lazy brat." Came the gruff response Soul was waiting for.

Soul rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair. He knew to keep his mouth shut, but watching him brush Maka's bangs and sniffle pathetically ignited a sudden rage within him. "I can be here if I want to!" Soul snapped, jerking forward in his chair. "At least I'm here to actually _comfort_ her! Do you really think when she wakes up she'll gush over your flowers?!" Soul jabbed a finger to the back of the room where a huge pile of flower bouquets were accumulating.

Soul was dead. He realized his impending doom the moment his sharp words had escaped through his lips. And even now, as Spirit charged around the hospital bed and directly toward him he had no way to escape. Within seconds he was off the ground and caught beneath Spirit's choking grip. Soul expected a punch or a kick, or any kind of assault but after a long moment of not receiving one he warily glanced back up at Spirit. He was _seething_. His entire frame trembled angrily, and his jaw clenched and unclenched as he grinded his teeth behind the thin firm line his lips had formed. "Because of you," Spirit hissed darkly, pulling Soul close to his face. "_she might not wake up_." Soul found himself on the ground, dropped like a hot potato. He scrambled back to his feet to his to see Spirit open the dispensary door. "Have Stein contact me if she wakes up." Came his low growl before the door slammed shut.

Soul slumped back in his chair beside Maka's bed and raked his fingers through his white hair. His hands coiled into tight fights as he silently cursed himself and flicked a tormented gaze toward his unconscious partner. He leaned forward and gently took her hand in his own, watching her slow breath with conflicted crimson eyes.

* * *

The cackling sun was at its highest peak before someone else finally entered the Dispensary. Soul lifted his sleepy head off the bedside railing and pulled his hand away. He blinked the clouded haze from his maroon eyes and glanced up to see Professor Stein saunter into the room.

"Oh, Hello Soul." Stein murmured casually, a playful smirk curling at the edges of his lips as his gaze flicking down to where his hand had been.

Soul folded his arms with a disinterested expression, but his eyes flashed with hostility. Again, Soul had no right to do so. He had to thank the sick bastard for patching his partner back in one piece. So instead he spoke up, "How is she doing?"

Professor Stein glanced down at the Meister's charts. He flipped through them apprehensively before glancing back up at the impatient Death-Scythe. "She's stable. Recovery is going fine, despite taking quite a lot of damage..." Stein arched an eyebrow when he heard Soul's quiet growl of distaste. "But otherwise, she'll be waking up at any point now."

Soul relaxed into his chair slightly. He glanced over at Maka and watched as she breathed deeply.

"There is one thing I would like to discuss with you, Soul."

"What" Soul flicked his gaze back on Professor Stein expectantly.

"When you found Maka, can you further describe anything strange that happened?"

"His soul was Kishin, if that's what you're asking." Soul replied skeptically.

Professor Stein frowned slightly. "But the blood. You said it was black, and I also found traces of it left on Maka."

_[Flashback]_

_Soul sprinted through Death City, staggering over his unsteady, clumsy limbs. His chest ached and gut burned inside of him. He took a deep breath and winced slightly, feeling the crisp cold air sting his raw lungs. Soul glanced around desperately in search of his Partner. He had no idea which direction she might have gone, but as if on que, a sudden shriek shook his frame. "MAKA!" He called and ran toward where her scream still echoed. He heard her cry out once more, only this time it came out muffled and stopped short with a weak sob. Then he saw her. And the bastard hovering above her._

_Everything went red. _

_Blinded with rage, he lunged at the attacker. Shifting his entire arm into a blade, Soul impaled his back, slicing through his stomach until his blade protruded from the other side. He could hear his voice gurgle as blood bubbled up from the back of his throat and foamed at the corners of his mouth. Soul kicked the man aside with a loud snarl; sending the man skidding across the cobblestone street. Blood immediately fled from his dying body and pooled around him. It slithered away, finding its way in between the rocks on the street. His body convulsed and writhed in a spasm of horrific snaps and pops before it exploded and a floating kishin egg remaining hovering in the air. Soul didn't revel in his violent victory, but instead kneeled down beside his unconscious Meister with worry flitting in his eyes. _

_"Hey Maka! Wake up! I know I deserve a good Maka-Chop!" He murmured sheepishly, but the lack of response made him tense. "Oi, Maka come on, wake up. Maka! Wake up! H-hey, open your eyes Maka!" Soul scooped her up gently, cringing at the way her body folded unnaturally. And he was running; heart pounding, lungs burning, eyes-watering running. _

Soul bristled suspiciously, "I found Black Blood beside Maka, yes." He admitted. "But, Maka is immune to it. She's protected by her Anti-Demon Wavelength. I'm the only one partially infected, but I haven't had any issues. Even during our Soul Resonance, there's no struggle, if any at all."

Professor Stein cranked the screw on the side of his head pensively. He pursed his lips for a moment before a sigh escaped him. "I may be over-analyzing," He murmured lowly, "but next time you two engage in battle, especially during Soul Resonance, remain very aware of any Black Blood symptoms."

"Why?" Soul jumped to his feet. "We haven't had any issues with it, and we haven't encountered any severe Madness!" His volume continued to grow adversely. His gaze quickly darted in Maka's direction and he took a deep breath, restraining his temper. "Why..." He growled gently, gazing down at his tight fists.

Professor Stein remained silent for a long-span of time. He glanced down at his papers, at Maka, then back at Soul. His face hardened in a contemplative stare as his cranked his screw. "I think the Black Blood is developing. I'd be less concerned if you have experienced spurts of it during battle, but I can't help but feel unease with it being dormant for so long." Subconsciously, he found himself lighting a cigarette and releasing a puff of smoke. "I need to further study it, considering I'm basing it solely on speculation...but I recommend you be conscious of it. Oh, and please don't tell Maka. The last thing we need is for her to worry about this while she heals." Professor Stein collected himself and made his way for the door. "Oh and Soul? Don't doubt the bond between Meister and Weapon. That kind of power is immeasurable." He mused quietly before closing the door and leaving a faint puff of smoke in his place.

And for the second time that day, Soul found himself slumping into his chair unable to control his rage. He angrily fisted through his disheveled hair and squeezed his aching eyes shut. He reopened them, and found himself leaning over the side of Maka's bed once more to gently scoop his hand beneath hers. The gesture was oddly reminiscent for him. For congratulations, in the face of uncertainty, encouragement in a weak state, or the comfort after a battle -all of these moments their fingers managed to brush against one another until their hands clasped into one. Similar to their souls during Soul Resonance, Soul realized with a small sigh. He slipped his fingers between hers and rested them there. And after a while, he rested his cheek against the bedside railing and his eyelids immediately drooped.

* * *

When Soul blinked his eyes open he was surprised by the sudden change in sunlight. Outside, the grinning sun had made it's decent and rested low in the sky. It's eyes drooped sleepily and it's mouth hung slightly ajar as sleep began to overpower it. With his free hand, Soul rubbed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to admire the fierce, glowing sunset. He would have continued to do so had he not heard a faint stir.

"Maka" He breathed, sitting up in his chair to gaze intently at his Meister.

"Soul?" A small grip tightened around his hand.

"Yeah, it's me." Soul murmured, watching with velvet crimson eyes as his Meister shifted beneath the bed sheets and fluttered her eyes open. "Hey." A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

Maka murmured something and shut her eyes for a moment. Her eyebrows pinched together before she re-opened her jade eyes and let out a small breath. Her eyes were still deeply clouded with medications, and even her movements were groggy and disoriented. "H-how long...have I been...asleep?" She mumbled slowly.

"Three days." Soul mused, watching as her eyes suddenly bulged.

"I've missed so much school!" She suddenly whined, much to Soul's relief.

Soul hung his head and a chuckle escaped him. Of course she would be worried about her classes, and not her own well-being. That was Maka Albarn, for sure. "You're the weirdest partner." He mused.

His words must have resurfaced some recollection within her because she tensed and quickly jerked her hand away from his. She watched him with weary eyes, narrowing them when he arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"So... we're partners again?"

Soul blinked and straightened up. He stared at Maka with an unfathomable expression, watching as she squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutiny. He remembered Stein's words suddenly and leaned forward. "We never stopped being Partners, Maka." Soul confirmed with complete absolution in his voice, matching the fierce burn in his crimson eyes.

Maka adverted her gaze, feeling a warm blush creep up her cheeks. She simply gave a meek nod in response.

Soul leaned back with a lopsided grin, subsiding into his "cool-guy" demeanor. "Cool."

"But that doesn't mean I haven't forgiven you!" She squeaked, in attempt to defend her pride.

Soul nodded in a half-shrug. "Yeah yeah." He brushed it aside.

"My Father was here?" Maka asked suddenly, as her gaze trailed past Soul and inspected the mini garden of flowers that were collecting in the back corner.

"Yeah, he was." Soul grumbled, his demeanor darkening at his mention.

Maka, despite being heavily medicated picked up on the shift. "Did he give you a hard time?"

Soul shrugged, completely dismissing it. He didn't want her to upset her.

Their conversation lulled into a sudden hanging silence. Neither of them spoke up, both mulling over their thoughts. Maka turned her head and gazed out the wide window to watch the sun droop down and let out a wide yawn. A despairing, sad smile crept across her weak features. She flicked her gaze back to Soul, seeing as he was already studying her with curious eyes. "I didn't think you were coming, you know." She whispered so quietly her voice broke.

An immense, crestfallen grief racketed throughout Soul's entire being. He stiffened painfully, feeling his blood run cold and shatter inside of him. If he hadn't already been clenching his jaw, his mouth would've gaped open. His eyebrows furrowed together and his dark crimson eyes were conflicted. He struggled to speak, or find any words to mend the cracking silence. For a moment, he could feel her. Feel the absolute hopelessness that ached within her. In desperate attempt to make his actions become the words he couldn't form, Soul found her hand once more, quickly entwining his fingers with hers. For once, letting his "cool guy" facade slip past him he managed to keep his gaze unwavering. "I'm so sorry, Maka." He whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder his voice would fail him, and their fragile moment would shatter.

Maka's heart rate pounded erratically and her face flushed deeply, despite her best attempts to cool it. Unable to hide it, she tightened her grip on Soul's hand and leaned forward, although her body screamed in protest. She idly wondered if the medication she was on drugged her senses into a delusional embodiment, because her free hand was now touching Soul's face. She brushed the disheveled white hair away from his eyes and flicked her gaze to meet his surprised eyes for a second before she continued to run her fingers through his hair. She cold feel his cool breath sigh across her palm. Maka merely offered him a small, sweet smile.

Soul let out an unsteady breath, afraid if he flicked his gaze away he would break from his trance and his cheeks would tinge with a fierce blush. Thankfully, he managed to hold her unwavering gaze and soak in her reassuring smile while she ran her tiny fingers through his messy hair. He wasn't sure how long they stayed frozen like this, trapped in each others gazes. Soul could feel the fading sunlight warm his back as he continued to lean into Maka's gentle, rhythmic stroking. The gesture reminded him of the time he sat beside the couch and she ran her fingers through his hair while she slept. The sudden recognition made the young Death-Scythe look up. He watched as Maka's eyes drooped heavily, and eventually fluttered shut as she released a gentle, content sigh. Soul could feel her hand slip from his hair and he caught it carefully. He held it for a moment, holding it up to his cheek to feel its warmth before laying it back beside her.

Soul stood up and leaned over the side of her bed. He studied her sleeping face that captured the last rays of sunset. Soul's mind was a complete swirl of tangled, conflicting thoughts. With a hesitant, unsure hand he brought it forward and carefully brushed her bangs away from her face. The gesture brought a sudden surge of emotions from the night he had carried her to her room. He was caught in the same indecisive predicament that conjured so many unknowns to surface within his being. A flitting chance that made him doubt his every action. In a sudden resolution to his quaking, unsteady heartbeat he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her forehead; a catalyst for a newly discovered fervent affection, a delirious, stimulating ecstasy.

.

* * *

You can scream now. I give you permission. Trying not to ramble as much, but _**please **_leave your feedback!


	9. Temporary Bliss

Hi everyone! I hope you're all well! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday.. Ready for my excuse? I forgot my password! Mehh so sorry.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, I did half of this when I was half-asleep. I saw TONS of new reviews and I got sosososo happy! Thanks so much guys, I can't get enough. My ultimate goal is to get this story on the first page of the all-time most favorited/followed stories. And I can't do that without your help! So any follow/favorite/review is MUCH appreciated! About the chapter... longest chapter I've done so far! Be warned! ...hmmm as much as I love sexual tension, I always seem to go back to good ol' FLUFF.

P.S - watch?v=UrMmr1oMPGA listen to this while reading the last section, it's what inspired me. ;) LOVE this song, seriously if you haven't heard it you need to listen to it.

_Skinny Love: When two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it._

* * *

**Chapter Nine . Temporary Bliss**

**- Maka -**

Recovery, Maka had come to realize, was the worst form of torture she had yet to endure. She didn't know what was worse; her pathetic incapability to do any simple task, or for the past five weeks she was defenseless and completely dependent on her partner to help her through the day. Naturally, she tried to manage on her own, but all was futile, she noted bitterly, considering when a sneeze crept up on her she doubled over in a sore wheezing spasm. Maka still had a while to recover, considering she had broken four ribs and sprained her left wrist, but after relentless arguing with Soul she had finally convinced him to let her leave the constricting chains known as her bed sheets. Her lethargic days weren't all in vain, however. Thanks to Tsubaki (bless her) she had all the books and notes she needed to keep up in her classes while resting at home. And even when studying became dry to the avid book-worm, she indulged herself into the world of music. Much to her satisfaction, she understood music (or the technicalities of it) on paper, but as soon as she snuck in Soul's room and attempted to play on his small, electronic piano she strung out a choppy "Mary Had A Little Lamb" that a six-year-old could out-perform. Occasionally she would get a visit from Blair which helped pass a few hours. In her desperation and agonizing boredom, Maka even agreed to Blair "deep-conditioning" her hair and "cleansing" her face. And when all else failed, Maka shuffled around the kitchen stiffly and cooked and baked to her heart's connect. Or rather, to Soul's bottomless stomach.

Despite the obvious drawbacks from her house arrest recovery, Maka enjoyed the time to herself. Granted, she often felt alone and caught herself glancing toward the clock for Soul's return, but it allowed her to think. And thinking, is what she did best. More often than not, her thoughts settled on her indifferent partner. Despite her best attempts to push them aside, Soul always managed to filter his way back into her subconscious and wait impatiently to strike before consuming her undivided attention. During her resting, Maka noticed more of Soul's behavior toward her. He was still his same old pain in the ass self, but occasionally she caught him staring at her, or when he spoke to her his voice softened. Maka thought nothing of it at first, considering she was heavily medicated and a hopeless romantic (her private stack of romance novels in the back of her closet were proof of it), but even _she_ couldn't find any logical excuse for his behavior. One of her strangest encounters with him was while she was preparing dinner. In the midst of stirring the pasta, the young Meister didn't hear Soul return home or him approaching from behind. When he came beside her and spoke her name in greeting, she yelped and dropped the large spoon she was using. Flustered, she turned and bent down to pick up the spoon. She blamed herself, really, for not realizing her broken ribs, and that she couldn't possibly bend her torso over without _crunching_ them in her chest. She staggered forward in pain and shot her hands out to grasp anything to stop herself from falling. Soul immediately caught her, but not without her latching on him with a firm grip; which just so conveniently happened to be his groin. She could feel him stiffen beside her and almost hear the inaudible grinding of his teeth. Maka felt dizzy, but not from her medication. Her entire face was a bright red as she straightened herself and slowly unlocked her grasp from the appendage in the center of his jeans. Her blush only worsened when a low, strange sound hissed from Soul. It sounded like a mix of a groan and strangled choke. When Maka finally found a shred of her confidence, she glanced up at him meekly. They caught each others gazes for a second before tearing them away simultaneously. The awkward tension weighed heavily on both partners, as they became hyper aware of each others bodies mere inches away. Soul cleared his throat, scooped up the spoon and handed it to Maka abruptly. When she glanced back up at him an uncharacteristic blush pooled on his cheeks. He avoided her gaze and raked a hand through his disheveled white hair. After another spurt of silence drawled between them he shuffled away wordlessly, leaving Maka alone in the kitchen with the image of his Adam's-apple bobbing nervously.

Maka released a melodramatic sigh as she recalled the vivid memory, grumbling at herself as a blush found its place on her face. She closed her eyes and stirred her hot tea, allowing the steam to whisper around her and clear her thoughts. The Meister shuffled out of the kitchen and carefully seated herself on the couch in the living room. She clawed at the blanket and threw herself around it greedily before taking a cautious sip of her tea. Watching T.V. made the back of her head ache, so Maka flicked her gaze out the windows and watched as slushy rain flicked from the sky. The dusk sky was darkening when Maka blinked and realized the snowflakes were becoming a white haze behind her drooping eyes. She drowsily thought about her medicine, before her world softened and became black.

_Maka awoke and all that passed through her mind was _cold_. She groaned and rubbed her head, sitting up quickly. She froze however, realization dawning upon her. Confirming her suspicions, she glanced down to see her chest un-bandaged and unhurt. Or rather, she was in her normal clothes and sitting on a sneak, hard checkered floor. Maka looked around wildly, feeling her throat dry as a sense of deja-vu passed through her. She licked her lips and jumped to her feet, shuddering at the uneasiness that quivered in her veins. Maka sucked in a frigid breath, filling it into her lungs as she gazed apprehensively down the long, dark Gothic hallway. The walls covered from the middle up in frames with empty photos. There were cracks, and the wallpaper was peeling, Maka noted warily. Seeing as there was no escape, she mustered any bit of courage into her tiny frame and stiffly marched forward. With each step she took, the uncomfortable twist her gut worsened, and her fear hummed within her. Goosebumps whispered up her arms as she increased her pace and dared not peer over her shoulder. For whatever reason she drawn in this direction, and now, Maka realized why. She stopped in her tracks and eyed the massive black door. A thick frame bordered it, arching around the top before swooping back to the ground. Instinctively, she wrapped her small hand around the red doorknob, but it remained stiffly in place. For the first time, she realized the empty key hole beside it. Maka swallowed back the saliva that was nervously collecting in the back of her throat. She reached toward it warily; immediately regretting that she did when she felt a key fill her palm and twist the lock. The door sighed in response, a cold gust of air whispering out of the cracks. The hair on Maka's arms prickled as she extended her arms and pushed the door open. _

_If darkness could manifest into an object, Maka would have walked into a room full of it. She watched as the door swung open with a loud, aching groan and a wall of black awaited her. She could idly make out the shape of a room that outlined in the depths of the darkness. She took a step back and twisted her body to bolt away but a sudden shove sent her staggering forward. Maka yelped out and cringed away from the door as it slammed shut. Darkness completely engulfed her, and she could have _sworn_ she heard a quiet giggle. Maka shuffled across the floor, hunching her body over in fear. She hugged herself and looked around with wide eyes, hoping to find any light; any solace to this black nothingness. As if her thoughts were echoing out loud, Maka found her answer. She slammed into a wall that was abruptly in front of her. She took a surprised step back and brought her hands up to gently skim them across the wall. It was smooth and cold, but she found no light switch. She heaved a shaky sigh and slammed her fists against the wall, feeling it shiver beneath her force. _

_A sudden spotlight flashed on Maka and she was gazing at her reflection. Maka screamed out in surprise, and her reflection mimicked her; jumping backward with wide, fearful eyes. Maka took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was merely overreacting, she noted, as her reflection's expression relaxed slightly. "How do I get out of here..." Maka whispered to herself, pressing her forehead and fists against the glass. _

_"You don't."_

_A sudden voice made her jump and cringe against the mirror. "Who's there!?" She demanded in a raspy voice, glaring suspiciously at the darkness around her. She found no source to the voice. She turned back to her reflection, watching her eyebrows knit in unease. An unsettling silence drawled out around her and Maka squirmed beneath the black tension. She stared at herself, desperately searching for any kind of escape. Her body weight suddenly heaved and exhaustion hooded her eyes. Maka rubbed her eyes drearily as her body trembled in fear. She reopened her eyes and blinked in surprise to see that her reflection didn't mirror the exhaustion she felt._

_"What's a matter?" _

_A spasm of giggles made Maka's body go numb. She watched as her reflection darkened; her attire manifested from the shadows around her into a wispy, black dress. Her eyes were wide and had a wicked gleam to them. A sudden wide grin split across her face and curled at the edges of her lips. Maka gaped in horror as she stared at her insane, crazed persona. She tilted her head down and stuck out her tongue, before licking her lips in a predatory way. _

_"Maka!" She sang cheerily and swayed slightly._

_Maka bit down on the inside of her cheek until she felt it bleed. A shudder convulsed through her as she watched her crazed persona pause and tussle her tongue her mouth._

_"Doesn't blood taste good?" She mused with another wild giggle, covering her mouth as if she said a bad word. A small trickle of blood escaped from the corner of her smiling mouth. Black blood. _

_"G-get out of here! Go away!" Maka suddenly shouted, finding her voice._

_Her persona however, seemed un-phased by her sudden threat. "Lets play hide and seek!" She chirped and swayed back and forth with a mischievous, psychotic smile. She took a step forward, pressing closer to the mirror of glass like she would slip through. Her face darkened and eyes filled with a sudden blood lust. "I'm tired of hiding, Maka," Her tone became razor sharp, "_so you better_." _

_Maka jumped backward, but her body automatically reacted in fear. She jerked her arm back and sent it propelling forward; slamming into the mirror and splitting it into uneven, jagged shapes. The crazed Maka persona's words floated around her in a whisper. Maka screamed out, hot tears blurring her vision as she slammed both her fists against the glass. _

_And then the glass shattered._

"MAKA!" A urgent, worried voice broke through her head. Maka snapped open her eyes with a sudden gasp and immediately met Soul's concerned crimson eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together and he let out a quiet breath. "I've called your name and you just kept screaming and screaming." Soul murmured hoarsely, watching as the last of her tears streaked down her face.

Maka blinked her eyes slowly, shaking off the haze of disorientation. Her throat was aching, as if she _had_ screamed. She flicked her gaze back to Soul, feeling her face contort in confusion. "I-I... I was having a nightmare." Maka mumbled slowly, childishly leaning her face into his hands as he wiped her wet face.

"What was it about?" Soul pressed gently, searching her ghostly pale face and spooked eyes for any kind of answer.

Maka throat closed and she swallowed dryly. She could still hear the glass shattering in her head and a shudder engulfed her entire body. She met Soul's maroon eyes once more, watching them lace with worry. She opened her mouth to explain, but even that was too raw for the teenage Meister. She cringed against the couch and flicked Soul a desperate look.

"It's alright Maka, you don't have to explain." Soul soothed quietly as he settled down beside the side of the couch. He raked a hand through his hair and let out a long breath. "Jesus Maka, I thought you were dying or something." Soul's voice had become uneven once more as his face became a discord of conflicting emotions; all of which eventually faded and settled within his shaded crimson eyes. Even majorly medicated, Maka could see the melancholic darkness that rested within them.

Maka extended her hand forward and took his own, gently wrapping her fingers between his. She didn't dare brush her fingertips across the back of his hand. The locked, firm contact left her content enough. She shyly marveled at the way their hands looked together. She never thought about it really, but now that it crossed her mind she couldn't control the faint blush that dusted her cheeks.

The two partners stayed like this for a while; both recovering from what they had just experienced. And when they felt a sudden unease tighten their throat and twist in their guts, they glanced at their entwined hands and relaxed at the warm contact. Both seemed comfortable with the contact, neither one of them pulling their hand away. The simple gesture was friendly and comforting. She desperately wished that Soul would feel just as preoccupied by the contact as she was. But a glance his way told her the dense Weapon was deeply submersed in his thoughts. Maka even experimentally nudged at their soul bond (similar to how she would during a Soul Resonance), but when his face twisted thoughtfully she quickly recoiled away. Maka let out a sudden sigh which caused Soul to stir beside her. He rose to his feet, pulling his hand away thoughtlessly, yet all too soon. Maka sat up herself, already yearning for his hand to return to hers.

"I spoke with Shinigami-sama today." Soul announced casually, their warm moment already past him.

Maka suppressed a sigh and wished she could feel the same. She wished she could so easily disregard their comforting, enduring moment they had just shared like he had done. And yet, she was unable to persuade herself, as she rested her hand in her lap and gazed at it with a small frown. Maka blinked, realizing Soul had spoken to her. She arched her eyebrows in surprise and titled her head to the side. "Why?"

Soul shrugged. "He told me to have you contact him soon."

Maka nodded and rose to her feet with a slight groan at the ache in her torso.

"What are you doing?" Soul's eyes glowed with curiosity.

"Contacting Shinigami-sama." Maka replied simply as she made her way for the bathroom. She could hear Soul sigh dismally and shuffle after her.

Maka blew her warm breath on the bathroom mirror and wrote in Death's number with her fingertip.

"MMHello Hello!" The Death god hummed in his childish, playful voice as he appeared on screen.

"Good Evening Shinigami-sama!" Maka chimed cheerfully, offering him a smile.

"MAKA! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER MAKA, HELLO-" A smashed Spirit's face pressed against the bathroom mirror.

"Hmpfh." Maka crossed her arms and glanced away with an indifferent expression.

"Maka..." Spirit cried out and shriveled up in a small ball behind Death-sama who let out a sigh.

Maka rolled her eyes and Soul smirked.

"Anyway!" Shinigami-sama sang, sticking up a big gloved finger. "How have you been, Maka?"

Maka shrugged. "I feel a lot better! I would like to be back in school, but Soul is keeping me on house arrest." Maka grumbled, narrowing her eyes.

Soul growled lowly and grumbled something underneath his breath.

"What was that!?" Maka barked, flinging her hand in the air to warn him of his impending Maka-chop. She grinned when he cringed away with a grimace.

"I've meant to ask you something, Maka." Death-sama hummed thoughtfully, his childish mask indifferently watching the young-adult partners bickered like they did years ago. "I know you're in recovery and I'm sorry for asking you too soon, but I have a very important mission I would like you to do for me. I originally wanted your father and Stein to do it, but Stein declined." The Death god sighed and his mask contorted in an irritated frown as he vigorously swatted away black clouds that floated around him from the very depressed Spirit. "Well you see, the only other Death-Scythe who can go in such short notice is Soul."

"Why won't Professor Stein go?" Maka asked curiously.

The Death god shrugged. "He said he's doing important research." Maka could feel Soul stiffen beside her, but she wasn't sure why. "This isn't any kind of mission Maka, there is quite a bit of traveling involved. You'll be excused from school in the meantime, of course."

"I see." Maka hummed lightly. "I accept your mission, Shinigami-sama!" The teenage Meister quickly confirmed with confidence.

Shinigami-sami nodded and gave a thumbs-up. "Alrightie! I'll have Spirit come by in week to take you to the airport, and explain the details there! Thank you, Maka!" He offered her a wave and she was abruptly facing her bathroom mirror once more.

* * *

A moment after speaking with Shinigami-sama, Soul went _berserk_. Maka jumped in bewilderment when he raised his voice and even more so at his sudden furious outrage. He flew out of the bathroom, throwing his hands in the air has he went. Maka had never seen him so furious with her. She had yet to discover _why_ he was so pissed at her. Apparently, she was "completely ridiculous" to ever agree to such a mission in her state. Maka shook her head as Soul's growls deepened while he stormed about the living room.

"I can take care of myself!" Maka shrieked suddenly, finally silencing his rage.

"No you can't, Maka!" The enraged Weapon shot right back.

Maka's tiny hands jerked into fists at her sides. Her face heated as her own anger boiled within her. "Yes I can!" She replied hotly, feeling her ribs ache at her loud voice. "I am capable of-"

"God damn it Maka!" Soul clenched his jaw and jammed his fists into his pockets. His crimson eyes narrowed and he quickly made a sour face when she returned the glare. "What can you do by yourself? You need a weapon to fight, you need me!"

"Where were _you_, Soul, on Halloween!?" Maka shrieked hoarsely, feeling tears pool at the corners of her eyes and dribble down her cheeks."Where were you when I got beaten so badly I'm like this!" Maka cried, pointing at her ribs and bandaged wrist. "I relied on you Soul... and you weren't there." Maka's voice broke into a sudden cry. She recoiled away from Soul when he extended an arm and bolted to her room, despite her chest screaming in protest. As soon as she made it to her room she slammed her door and crumpled on her bed.

Maka felt pathetic. How was it she always managed to get in these types of situations? She tried her best to stop crying, but she physically couldn't. How could someone she cared for so deeply, damage her to this badly? She glanced down at her torso, cautiously grazing her fingertips over her healing teenage Meister rubbed her face, dislodging the fat tears that stained her hot face. She knew this was a waste. Why, why had tried so hard to get him to feel anything more for her? Or, not even that, but why did she ever hope that he would eventually reciprocate her feelings? Maka was foolish, and admitting it now only made her feel worse. She cursed the emotional, hormonal teenage disaster she had become. With a weary sigh, she dislodged the remaining tears from her stinging eyes for the second time that night. She bent forward and flicked off her bedside lamp, although she wasn't tired. She crawled to the far end of her bed and pulled open the curtains. Grabbing a tangled blanket from her bed she tucked her chin over it and leaned against the window frame. She glanced outside at the world. A thin layer of snow powered over everything as small flurries continued to dance and swirl down from the sky. Above, the moon cast an opaque, creamy glow on the street and the youthful Meister's face. She closed her eyes and let out a long, thoughtful sigh. Had she heard her door open sooner, she would have opened her eyes but when she heard a sudden gruff sigh she jerked upright and snapped open her jade eyes.

Soul stood at the side of her bed in black pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Both his hands crammed in his pockets and his shoulders slumped in a melancholic way. His white hair tousled around his shaded crimson eyes that gazed at Maka expectantly. His jaw was tense, but his lips pursed in what looked like a depressed pout. Maka wanted to laugh bitterly at him; make him shimmer in his pain. She would have too, if she hadn't noticed the suddenly prominent dark bags that carved beneath his unfathomable eyes. He sighed drearily again, only this time bringing a hand to his disheveled hair and brushing it out of his eyes. For a second his eyes split from their cryptic imprisonment and she saw a glimmer of hurt.

Maka almost blurted out an apology. _Almost._ She couldn't help but feel responsible for his depressed expression, so naturally she softened, and wanted to apology to him. She tensed; recalling what had happened and her hard stare returned. "What do you want." Maka muttered rather coldly.

Soul grimaced at her tone. He stared at her, desperately willing her to see the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Maka." He finally spoke up, lamely.

Maka arched an eyebrow and finally met his gaze. Her heart spluttered uncontrollably. "You think that will make things better, Soul? How can you go from being so kind to me these past couple of weeks and then just like that you hurt me?" Maka whispered, afraid her voice would fail her if she spoke any louder.

Soul took in her words slowly. She was right, he knew she was. But he couldn't confess everything. He didn't even know how to, or even gauge what her reaction would be like. Professor Stein's words echoed in his head. "I don't know..." Soul mumbled quietly, adverting his conflicted gaze for a moment."Maka, can you just trust me?"

Maka watched as he struggled to speak. For the first time, he had dropped his guard on their soul connection. She nudged it curiously and made a small noise of surprise. She felt him. The immense worry he carried on his shoulders. His uncertainty and...fear? "Soul..." Maka murmured, leaning across her bed with an extended hand.

Soul glanced up and immediately took her hand. However, he didn't stop there. He sat down on her bed beside her and carefully wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. He could feel her tense in his arms, but he kept his gentle hold around her waist.

Maka's eyes widened and her entire body froze. She found herself in Soul's soft, careful grip. Maka slowly leaned into him and rested her cheek on his broad shoulder. She could feel his shoulders gently rise and fall and quick beating of his heart underneath his t-shirt. She allowed herself to close her eyes and breathe him in. His smell enveloped her and she released a new fit of hot tears. Maka dropped her own guard and buried her face into his broad shoulder, allowing all the tears she had held in since waking up in the dispensary to release. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she hiccuped into the crook of his neck. She could feel herself shredding; all the careful layers she had masked herself with to avoid the her fragile heart breaking. She was grateful for his silent acceptance, as she felt his hand ever so gently stroke her hair and his other curl around her back. Maka continued to cry until finally, no more tears came. She sniffled quietly, balled her hands in fists and rubbed at her eyes before placing her cheek back on his shoulder tiredly.

Soul pulled himself away from her when he felt her head begin to slide off his shoulder. He placed her down on her bed and pulled her blanket up to cover her. He gazed down at his sleeping Meister with soft crimson eyes before carefully pulling away. He was surprised when a sudden hand caught his wrist in a loose grasp.

Maka blinked open her eyes drowsily and met her Weapon's expectant gaze. She kept her loose grip on his wrist and wordlessly pleaded for him to not move and take his warmth along with him.

Soul took a deep, slightly uneven breath (seeing as he was conscious and not heavily drugged) as he turned back toward her. Wordlessly he climbed back on her bed, only this time pulling her blanket over his body as well. He laid stiff for a moment, soaking in his foreign surroundings. Everything smelled like Maka; the blanket, her pillows and of course, the half-asleep girl beside him. Eventually he relaxed enough to get comfortable, but he would not sleep. Not for a while that is. Soul stiffened when he felt Maka stir beside him. He conjured his courage and rolled on his side to face her.

Maka shifted her weight and carefully moved around on her bed. She was careful not to roll over on any of her ribs. Subconsciously or not, she leaned closer to the body laying beside her and the warmth that wafted from it. She could make out his smell, past her groggy cloud of oncoming slumber. Maka's hand stretched across her bed; the space between them until she found his. She left it beside his, hesitantly sliding her fingers around his. She let out a deep sigh and cupped his hand within both of hers. She brought it back to her face and nuzzled herself into his hand. Maka immediately fell asleep, but not before she heard the soft sigh of contentment close beside her.

.

* * *

Now that I have an idea of where the story plot is going guys you have _no _idea what you're in for. And in the face of such uncertainty, we find our favorite pair realizing what's most important. Hope you enjoyed!** Please review, follow and favorite! **


	10. The Journey Begins

**SO SORRY **this is late! I probably had the busiest week/weekend of my whole entire life. I'm surprised I didn't drop dead. Not much to say about the chapter. It's short and crummy, I know. Kinda lame for the big chapter ten! :C But, you gotta love fluff- JK, how about some sexual tension? HMM? I'm going to try and squeeze in a extra chapter this week because I owe you guys. Thanks for those who left lovely comments! **Please Review! I want** **feedback! **(not "update soon!" I already know that.. D; )

* * *

**Chapter Ten . The Journey Begins**

**- Soul -**

For the next week, a silent, mutual agreement had settled between the two partners. Classes remained the same, and after school they lightly trained; careful not to damage any of Maka's injuries. Once they came back to the apartment, dinner was made and normal bickering ensued as it usually did. However, once night fell and the two partners dismissed themselves, something shifted. It started as Soul merely coming into Maka's room to check on her. That grew into Soul sitting on the end of her bed, murmuring to each other until Maka fell asleep, until finally, Soul quietly crept in Maka's bed and laid beside her. They didn't sleep like this every night, but when they did both seemed more at ease. At first, both were very chaste about how they slept. Their bodies tingled with mutual nerves that left a painfully awkward space between the two. As the week progressed, their comfort grew with it. Neither seemed untethered if an arm or leg tangled with the other, or, a hand gently brushed against them. Subconsciously or not, both teenagers somehow managed to gravitate closer to each other until their backs pressed firmly together, or their folded arms connected. Nothing was outwardly spoken about this; sparing both the immediate chagrin, but both partners seemed rather content with their new sleeping arrangement.

This Friday morning, much like the other mornings Soul had woken up in Maka's room; the first thing he did was shift his hand into a blade and pierce it through her screeching, _blaring_ alarm clock. He gave a quiet grunt of satisfaction when the annoying noise was immediately stopped short. Soul rubbed his eyes with his same hand, idly becoming aware of his senses as he dislodged the sleep from them. Only now did he realize the consequences of his actions, after brief mulling over. Soul had already gone through two other alarm clocks that met their same fate the previous mornings he had woken up here. Not only did he have to go out a buy a damn new one, but he was literally Maka-chopped to the store.

At this realization, he glanced down at the girl who would be delivering one to him the moment she woke up. Soul shook his head in amusement as he eyed his still unconscious partner beside him. It was beyond himself how she somehow managed to sleep through such a loud disturbance and not even stir. Today was the day they would be leaving for their mission trip, but if Maka's clock was correct (which it probably was, or set earlier) they still had an hour and a half to kill before meeting Spirit at the airport. So Soul decided to let his partner sleep for a bit longer, watching her content face.

Somehow the two had managed to lean toward each other until they were as they are now. Soul, sprawled out on the edge of her bed with Maka neatly curled beside him. The side of her face nuzzled in the crook of his arm that stretched over her pillow and around her head. The groggy Death-Scythe remained still for a while longer, sighing in content at the warmth that radiated from the fragile girl beside him. Soul let out a quiet yawn and stiffly realized that it wasn't the alarm clock that had so disturbingly awoken him to a disoriented, sweaty state. He shifted on her bed, suddenly becoming aware of a very big, demanding issue. He glanced down at the problem in his pants, noting the bulge that protruded from it. He supressed a throaty groan and attempted to disentangle his arm from Maka but without stirring her too much. This wasn't the first time he had woken up in such a predicament, but never had it been so troublesome that he had to get out of bed and jump in a very cold shower. And a shower, Soul decided, is what he would get. But, not without crawling out from Maka's bed without waking her.

Soul stiffened and shut his eyes. He released a slow breath before precariously recoiling his arm away from Maka. Just as it popped free from beneath her head she began to stir. Soul, now panicking, snapped his eyes shut and attempted to calm his breathing so it looked some-what like he was sleeping. He expected her to wake up and grumble irritably, like she usually did, but she merely shifted her weight and tucked herself against his side. What made matters worse, was how her leg rested against his and her entire body pressed against his side. Soul choked back another aroused moan as his member pulsed hungrily when her core gently brushed his leg.

He needed to get away. Now. The soft rising and falling of her chest against him brought no solace to the turned on Death-Scythe. Soul jerked away and scrambled out of her bed, no longer caring if she woke. He just needed to get in the damn shower. He quickly shuffled out of her room, hearing her stir awake as the door closed behind him. He fumbled out of his clothes and jumped in the shower, flicking on the frigid water as he did so. Almost immediately he relieved himself of the coiling tension that had knotted in between his thighs. Soul gazed up into the streaming water and raked his fingers through his disheveled white hair. The cold water dribbled against his fervent body, until his shoulders drooped and his body relaxed. Despite this, he was still agitated. Managing this isn't what bothered him (considering he was almost eighteen), but who stimulated his body this way did. The things he was experiencing and emotions that churned uncertainly in his gut were all wrong. Sure, he had overcome his constant nosebleed and boner whenever Blair happened to stroll about nude, but of all the people who made him this way it should not be his _Meister_. That went against every unspoken boundary the two of them established. They were Weapon and Meister. Such impulsive, fleeting moments should not endanger their strong partnership.

Soul groaned and rubbed his temples. His dislodged the thoughts from his head and mentally flung them off down the drain. He got out of the shower, shuffled to his room, changed and made his way toward the smell of waffles.

"Eat them quickly, we're running late." Maka's irritated voice broke his drooling fixation. "You have everything packed right? We have to meet my papa in twenty minutes."

Soul shrugged and sauntered into the kitchen, meeting Maka's flustered face. He shoved half a waffle in his mouth with a loud gulp and settled down at the kitchen table. He caught her gaze for a split second before she blinked her jade eyes away. Soul didn't miss the faint blush that dusted her cheeks.

* * *

Traffic wasn't bad, in Soul's opinion, but to Spirit, he didn't get here nearly fast enough. Soul couldn't help but scoff at Spirit's glaring face when he pulled up beside him and revved his engine. Soul felt a swat on his back from Maka, but his grin only widened.

"Let me explain your mission before you leave." Spirit grumbled bristly, but his anger immediately vanished when his daughter was in his presence. "Your location is unspecified considering how remote it is and how much you'll be traveling once there. The climate rather temperate, if not a bit warmer. You won't find any Death City's there, just a couple small villages. Most of the terrain is jungle, considering it is an island."

"An island?!" Maka squeaked, her eyes widening in wonder.

"An unnamed one, that is." Spirit frowned, watching her excitement falter. "Shinigama has a hotel suite reserved for a part of your stay. However, at some point you two will have to be camping out. I have everything you need already on your plane if you do. Understand everything so far?"

"Get on with it Gramps!" Soul griped.

"I wasn't asking you! Droopy-eyed brat!" Spirit snapped back, flinging his hands in the air. A sudden glare from his daughter, however, and he calmed down. "Anyway, once there your mission is to find the **Malulem**."

"**Malulem**?" Maka inquired, arching an eyebrow.

Spirit nodded. "It's an ancient tool that Shinigami once owned. He spread all of them apart to avoid catastrophe but now its utmost importance to have some returned."

"A tool? Like a Weapon?" Maka asked, her olive eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Not exactly." Spirit's face scrunched in thought. "It should be covered. If not, make sure to cover it or avoid looking at it for too long. But most importantly, make sure you _do not break it_."

"There's more than one of these tools? What happens if it breaks?" Soul asked, feeling suspicion bristle up the back of his neck.  
For once, Spirit didn't snap at him. His lips were in a firm line and he wore a stoic expression. "Just be cautious, It's not like I want my daughter on this mission." He responded dismissively.

Maka rolled her eyes and seemed rather at ease. "Is that all we have to do? Find it and bring it back?"

Spirit nodded slowly. "I wouldn't make it sound that easy, though. You can bet on running into many dangers along the way. If you don't want to go I-"

"That's why I have Soul." Maka cut in with a steady tone. "He'll protect me."

Soul blinked and glanced down at his Meister. He studied her confident expression and the faint blush that warmed her cheeks until she flicked her eyes on him and she gave him a small nod. A wide grin split across Soul's face as he nodded back.

Spirit pursed his lips in a distasteful way before jerking a curt nod. "Well, that's all. You best be on your way." At his words, Spirit's eyes became glassy. "MAKA! I'll miss you!" He lunged forward to give her fierce hug.

"Bye." Maka hummed easily and bounded off; swiftly avoiding his grasp as she made her way for the small private plane.

Soul grinned after his Meister; that was twice now she had dissed Spirit, and Soul was unable to suppress his amusement. He let out a sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets before shuffling after her. He stopped short when he felt a sudden, firm grip on his shoulder. Soul glanced around expectantly and met Spirit's searing gaze.

"Don't make me regret ever trusting you again."

Soul shrugged him off dismissively and nodded. He locked his gaze for a moment and nodded once more before jogging off to meet Maka on the plane. Soul was prepared to protect his Meister; die for her even. Especially now, considering how much of a shitty job he's done so far. Despite his certainty, he still couldn't shake the feeling of unease as he boarded the plane, Death City became a faint speck and the two of the sped closer to the absolute unknown.

.

* * *

Sorry again for the quick chapter guys! P.S - I don't know if you noticed, but the word in **bold** **MAY **be important! What is it you may ask? Well, I made the word up if that's what your asking. You'll have to find out what it actually is in the future! ;) **REVIEW! **


	11. At The End Of The Day

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. (-currently avoiding any tomatoes or stones that may be projected at my face-) This past week/weekend has been so crazy! I really thought I wouldn't be able to get it up tonight, but here I am! About the chapter! So, our dynamic duo has found paradise~! Oh boy the trouble they will get in here. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter with some sexual tension and of course, my favorite, good ol' fluff. **I would greatly appreciate reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven . At The End Of The Day **

**- Maka -**

Soul's voice and a gentle nudge on her shoulder broke Maka from her slumber. She jerked upright and glanced around at her surroundings in surprise. Having fallen asleep on the plane, she found herself struggling in a timeless disorientation. She shot Soul a groggy glare; wordlessly scolding him for letting her sleep on plane. She collected herself and made her way for the plane door with Soul close behind. She gave the door handle a hard twist and shoved it open. The door released a sigh and immediately swung open, allowing natural light to flood in and hit both their tired faces.

Maka could feel her jaw pop as it dropped and gaped at the world before her. Well, they weren't in Death City any more that's for sure. The most surprising thing to the Meister was the buildings, or, lack of them. She could see a few roofs peek through the dense vegetation not far off, but otherwise there wasn't any kind of city. Wild life dominated everything. Where ever she glanced to, vines covered, or massive trees loomed overhead. Some of the plants and flowers Maka had never seen before. She felt like she had just stepped into an exotic, mysterious garden. Maka glanced up to the sky, noting the thin clouds that swirled about lazily. Behind them, the sun loomed higher into the sky; offering the first rays of sunlight. Maka's stomach lurched at the sudden time warp.

"You are Shibusen students, yes?" A loud, rough voice broke through her amazement.

"Yes!" Maka chimed firmly, bounding down the stairs toward the man who had called them. He was short and very tan. His face was scruffy with facial hair and despite his hard exterior his eyes gleamed with genuine kindness. Maka extended her hand to meet his and gave it a solid shake; feeling the many callouses that covered it.

"Ah, thank you very much for coming." The man boomed; his accent extremely thick. "This way," He beckoned with a hand and gestured to their bags. "I show you to your suite, yes?" He grinned, exposing a few missing teeth.

Maka collected her belongings and shuffled after him. She didn't mind walking, but she was surprised by the lack of transportation...or roads for that matter. The three of them made their way along a worn path, comfortable with the some-what silence. There was an ever-present chatter of birds, and occasionally a shriek call would ring throughout the jungle and make Maka jump in surprise. She could hear Soul grumble in distaste from behind. Maka blinked and glanced ahead, seeing the jungle finally break and open. They entered a small community that had no more that 20 or so little houses and a single strip of path that appeared to be a market. Despite this, the village was lively and exciting. Throngs of people jostled about, chatting with one another. Maka could feel eyes train on her and she glanced over her shoulder. She offered a friendly wave and smile before continuing on her way.

Eventually, the village was past them until it vanished from sight. Maka took a deep breath, idly feeling the humidity of the warm air in the back of her throat. Just when she thought her jet-lagged limbs couldn't strain themselves a moment longer, the man stopped with a clap of his hands.

"We are here!" He announced gruffly and extended his hand toward the house behind him.

Maka glanced around him curiously and her olive eyes landed on the lamppost ahead of them with a Shinigami skull on it. Maka smiled, glad to see something that reminded her of home and bounded forward, nearing the house that was secluded by thick brush. The house was similar to those she had seen back at the village. It appeared to be made from bamboo and wood. She impatiently shuffled her feet as the local man unlocked the front door and jumped forward when it swung open. For the second time that day, Maka felt her jaw threaten to fall from her face. The Meister glanced around in awe at the house. It was small, but cozy and relaxing. Her gaze trailed across the floor, sweeping through the small living room, to the kitchen and dining room. What surprised Maka the most was how the back wall of the house was nothing more than window. Outside, there was a thin strip of jungle before it opened into a breath-taking view of the water.

"The bedroom is around back." The man jabbed a thick finger toward the glass sliding room door.

Maka arched an eyebrow and followed the direction of his finger. She pushed the door open and walked along the house on a thin back porch that acted as a path. She stopped at a small door and twisted it open. Maka found herself in a wide, alluring bedroom. The white ceiling had thick panels that arched up. The walls were wooden, but carved with delicate designs. A warm breeze caught Maka's attention. She glanced to her right and gasped at the massive open wall. It could close, Maka felt relieved but by a glass window. Maka glanced back at the sparse bedroom. There was nothing in the room expect for a bed, two bedside tables and a cabinet. The Meister's gaze lingered on the bed. It had to be a queen, _at least_. It was very simple; white sheets and tons of luxurious cream-colored pillows. Thin white curtains draped around the corners of the bed. This place was like a Honeymoon suite, Maka realized with a growing blush. "There's only one bed?" Maka demanded suddenly, much to her chagrin.

"Yes!" The man chimed with a smile, oblivious to her mortification.

Granted, Maka was aware of the sleeping arrangements back at their apartment. But this, this was a completely different caliber! Here they were in a luxurious, secluded suite with a king size bed that had sexual innuendo written all over it! Curse Shinigami-sama and his taste for lavish things. "Where's the bathroom?" Maka asked wearily, swallowing the dry clump that had formed in the back of her throat.

"Outside." The man answered casually. He must have noticed Maka's fish-out-of-water expression because he beckoned her to follow. True to his word, around the backside of the house there was an outside bathroom. The toilet was secluded by a stone half-wall, but the shower was open and for all eyes to see. Another stone wall divided the toilet and shower, but that was it. "You let me know if you need anything, yes?" He smiled easily. "I go now. Best of luck on your mission!" He waved, handed Maka the key and disappeared.

Maka glanced down at the small key and hung her head in defeat. This would be her hardest mission yet.

* * *

After the local man had left, both partners dismissed themselves to their own accord. They spent the time familiarizing themselves with the house; wandering inside and outside curiously. All the while, not a single person from the village ever wandered by. The only company there was were the strange bird calls from the jungle around them, but otherwise, the two were completely alone. Thankfully, Shinigami-sama had redeemed himself by providing the two with a kitchen full of food. Maka had already unpacked her things and settled in. She went to the bathroom, and used one of her shirts as a curtain to hide herself. _That_, she wouldn't get used to. Maka didn't dare shower, at least not with Soul so close by. By the time both partners settled in and had no excuses left, it was only noon. Maka sighed and made her way back to the bedroom. She glanced up, seeing Soul perched on the edge of it glancing out at the view with a cryptic expression. When he heard her he flicked his gaze to meet hers.

"Nice, huh?" Maka asked lamely.

"Yeah, it's cool." Soul mused quietly.

Maka shuffled her feet nervously, squirming underneath the awkward tension that had bubbled between the two. "Well, we should probably map out our search." Maka made her way toward the bed, grabbing the worn map that rested conveniently beside it. "We can rest for today, though." She added, feeling her groggy limbs ache.

"Alright. I'm going to shower, okay?" Soul slipped off the bed when Maka sat on it. He grabbed a towel and his clothes before shuffling out of the open door and disappearing behind the side of the house.

Maka sat there watching the spot where Soul had disappeared to for a long time. When she felt sleep cloud her gaze, she launched herself from the bed. She staggered to the side of the bedroom and scrambled into her pajamas; which only consisted of a large baggy t-shirt. She quietly cursed herself for not packing sweatpants. She constantly glanced out the door in case Soul returned. When she was finally changed, she crawled back on the bed and grabbed the map and a pencil. Maka stared at the map thoughtlessly. She couldn't shake the thought of Soul showering outside a hop, skip and jump away. She scowled as a blush flushed across her face. She should be ashamed of herself, she was no better than her perverted papa!

Maka shook her head, dislodging the thoughts from her head. She focused her attention on the map instead. Thankfully, the island was small, but with having to walk every where it would still take them a lot of time. Depending on how the weather treated them, they may have to camp out some nights. Maka hunched over the map and scribbled out an ideal route around the island. The sound of Soul's slow footsteps broke her from her thoughts. Maka glanced up just as Soul entered the bedroom; clad in a t-shirt and thin flannel pants. She quickly flicked her gaze away, idly running her fingers over the map she held. She pretended to read over it as Soul shuffled to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in. An uncomfortable silence lulled between the two.

"Figure out a route?" Soul asked eventually, breaking the silence.

"I think so..." Maka mumbled, keeping her eyes trained on the worn paper. If she dared glance up, no doubt a blush would find its way on her face. "Nnney Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll find it? I mean, the Malulem?"

Soul stayed silent for a while, mulling over his thoughts. "Yeah, we definitely will." He replied confidently. "I have a cool Partner." He added with his signature, lopsided grin.

A small smile curled at the edges of Maka's lips. "Thanks Soul." She murmured, feeling her face warm the slightest. She could feel Soul shift beside her, despite the obvious space between the two of them. Although it was still light out, it didn't change that both were groggy and jet-lagged. Maka studied the map awhile longer before casting it aside and nuzzling herself beneath the smooth sheets. She glanced over at Soul, seeing his shoulder gently rise and fall as he breathed deeply, already asleep. Maka envied him for being able to fall asleep so quickly. She sighed and rolled over so that her back faced his. For a moment it felt as if he wasn't there, but a gentle shift or hushed snore made her heart splutter erratically. Maka squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to fall asleep. Eventually, she relaxed and slumber was only a sigh away -that is, until a sudden heavy arm draped around her waist. Maka stiffened and squeaked in surprise. She snapped her eyes open and glanced down at her personal space attacker. A hand, and not just any hand. Soul's.

Soul Eater Evan's arm to be exact.

Maka gasped in surprise and squirmed beneath his arm, a hot blush spreading across her face. She scowled and silently cursed her ability to stumble into bad predicaments. But was it really bad? Maka questioned, upon second thought. A part of her enjoyed the warm contact. A part of her wished he would tighten his grip and pull her closer. Oh _Shinigami_, wish granted. Maka suppressed another mortified squeak as Soul moved beside her, tucking her against his body. She could feel his warm breath tickle the back of her neck and the outline of his body curl around hers. Maka remained very still, afraid if she moved she might go into cardiac arrest, or worse; wake up Soul.

_Focus, Maka._ Maka took a deep breath and mustered her courage. Very slowly she tried to distance herself from his grip. When at last her gradual crawling away paid off, Maka found herself tightly wrapped by Soul's arm once more. She huffed, blowing her bangs from her face and pouted in frustration. She needed to get away, or she may just die of embarrassment. In attempt to escape once more, Maka shifted her entire body with a roll of her hips. Her plan backfired, however, when a low groan escaped his mouth. Maka nearly died from utter mortification. She snapped her eyes shut and forced herself to pretend the offender poking her butt was Soul's leg, and _not_ what she thought it was.

Maka remained frozen, trapped in her prison. Eventually, the bulge against her butt went away; much to her relief and chagrin. All the while, she had yet to get a wink of sleep. By the way the sunlight was slanting across the bedroom, Maka guessed it was sometime around dinner. At last, sleep clouded her eyes and she released a deep sigh she didn't realize she was holding in.

As if on que, Soul stirred beside her. Maka supressed an irritated, tired groan and awaited his next move. Soul scooted closer to her, possessively tucking his arm back around her waist and nuzzling his cheek in the crook of her neck. Maka was pleasantly surprised by the change and found herself craning closer to his warmth. Slumber clouded around her once more, only this time she found her eyes closing and content in his embrace. Both partners nudged closer to each other, soft murmurs of contentment humming in the back of their throats.

.

* * *

For those of you who have been following my fanfic since the first chapter, I hope you realize by now that this story will end happily. With fluff. I have a fluff problem, I know. Hope you enjoyed! Leave me some reviews!


	12. Labyrinth

adhskadhkashgdfj I'm ALIVE. I can't even remember when I last updated? Two weeks ago!? Ugh. I'm SO sorry, I got so caught up with things. I'm going to continue to be slow with updating new chapters until the holidays are over, so bare with me. I also have to confess. For the past couple days I have been _obsessively _watching SAO. (Sword Art Online) IT'S AMAZING. The FEELS, AUGH GOD. From episode 10 and on I was just an ugly sobbing WRECK. The series is HEART-WRENCHING. Hands down, its one of my all time favorite animes. I ship Kirisuna SO HARD. So much so, I am _definitely_ doing a fanfic for them. If you haven't watched it before, WATCH IT. You will not be disappointed! As for this chapter, every time I tried to finish it I ended up hating how it turned out. I guess you could say I had a major writing block because of lack of confidence in my ability? I dunno. But I finally decided enough is enough and forced myself to spit this up. (And I wanted to update on 12/12/12 ;) ) I feel bad for posting such a crummy chapter, but I really do hope you guys enjoy it. You guys are my inspiration, you have no idea what one little comment/review does for me! Thank you for all the new followers! Please leave some reviews/commets for me~!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve . Labyrinth**

**- Soul -**

"Just admit it, Maka." Soul coaxed, a mischievous grin tugged at the edges of his lips.

"Shut up."

"Admit it!" Soul pushed, his smile widening.

"UGH! God damn it, okay! We're lost! Are you happy?!" Maka shrieked, her frustration getting the better of her.

A chuckle escaped Soul and he nodded. If there was anything he loved, making Maka tick was one of them. Despite the possible threat of his cranium being split in two.

"What is your problem!? This is nothing to laugh about, Soul! We need to figure out where we are so we can find the Malulem! This is a major set-back! For all we know, we could be going in circles!" Maka complained, her brow knitting. Soul couldn't help his crimson gaze from lingering on her pouting lips.

He shrugged, and glanced around at their surroundings. Everything looked the same, really. Whichever way you happen to turn another thicket of vegetation snared about and vines sprawled over everything, waiting desperately to twist your ankles. It was impossible to distinguish where you once walked, and what you had yet to see. Not only that, but the population of animals who claimed this jungle as their home were foreign, and unnerving. Soul narrowed his maroon eyes and attempted to better his current location. "Well, I doubt we would be here if someone had a better sense of direction." He concluded with a small nod.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Honestly, where the fuck did she get the books from? Soul wondered idly, as he rubbed the back of his swelling head and staggered back to his feet. Soul turned around and met her flustered, irritated expression and piercing jade eyes. He offered her an easy-going grin, which, in his opinion, deemed cool. She merely rolled her eyes and walked off, grumbling under her breath.

* * *

Thankfully, there was still plenty of daylight to search, or rather, find their bearings. The longer the two walked, the more Soul was convinced that this jungle was endless. Time itself, seemed like an unimportant fragment in comparison to the overbearing magnitude of nature. The further they walked, more unease twisted in his gut. He couldn't explain it really, but he never could shake the feeling of predatory eyes trained on him. Or rather, his partner. Soul clenched his pointed teeth and flicked his gaze around suspiciously. Maka however, didn't mention seeing anything with her Soul perception, so he struggled to dislodge his unnecessary and seriously uncool anxiety.

Soul sauntered after his partner, with another dreary sigh. It was difficult for Soul to accept that it was December, considering the weather here was anything but. The climate was temperate, but warm. The air hung low with humidity, but the occasional breeze offered solace to his moist, hot forehead. Despite this, Soul was comfortable in his Spartoi uniform. He flicked his gaze back to his partner, finding his gaze trail along the stitching of her jacket. It was a different look for her, but he had to admit he liked it on her. Her blue sailor collar was crisp, seemingly untethered by the breeze or warm air. Her red tie tousled about, flapping to her side as she strutted forward, sending her white jacket swishing about as well. But what really caught the Death-scythe's attention were the swift revealings of her short, blue skirt. However, these rarely occurred. When they did, he barely managed to catch a glimpse of the bottom of her skirt that stopped dangerously short of her curved bottom -but, her skirt swiveled back in place; obstructing his view, and jostling his mild temptation.

"Soul"

"Hm?" Soul immediately flicked his eyes up, his face reddening slightly at the thought of possibly being caught.

"I'm going to climb a tree as high as I can and try to see where we are. Watch out for me, okay?" Maka didn't wait to gauge his reaction before she stretched her arms up and effortlessly swung over a branch.

Soul slipped his hands into his pockets and craned his neck to watch her weave through the knotted vines and branches. She swirled around a thick branch suddenly; offering Soul a perfect view straight up her skirt. His eyes widened, but he snapped them shut and quickly flicked his eyes away, his face warming irritably. "Not cool..." He mumbled lowly, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Oh! Soul! I see a building! It's right ahead of us!" Although high up and out of sight, the relief in Maka's voice was evident.

"Oi! Come on, Maka!" Soul called back up to her, shifting impatiently. He felt uncomfortable without her in his immediate eyesight.

"Coming, coming." Maka grumbled tersely, her voice now much closer. She suddenly appeared from above, carefully dropping down from the branches. She stretched her feet down, precariously placing her foot on another branch before letting go to reach for another.

Chills crawled along Soul as a dreaded snap sounded, followed by Maka's shocked squeak. Soul lunged forward, arms extended for her abrupt decent. Much to his relief, Maka crashed on him with a low groan. "Are you alright, Maka?" Soul wheezed, peering up at her as she lay sprawled on top of him. He slithered out from underneath her and helped her back to her feet.

"Tch...yeah, I'm alright." Maka winced, rubbing the back of her head. A flustered blush pooled beneath her cheeks. She took a step forward to regain her composure, but staggered and cried out in surprise.

Soul caught her once more, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Oi, Maka?" He held her carefully, searching her face.

Maka grimaced, and winced as she put weight on her left ankle. "I think I may have twisted my ankle." She mumbled, her eyes glimmering with disapproval. "I'm fine though, really." She added quickly and took a step away from him. However, her eyes widened and she stumbled once more, flicking her gaze down to her ankle.

Soul released a big sigh and his expression softened slightly. "Come here." He beckoned with a flick of his wrist.

"What?!" Maka exclaimed, her face darkening and arms tucking close to her chest. She eyed his hand with wide, surprised eyes. Her bottom lip quivered in embarrassment, but despite this she flicked her head away defiantly.

Soul shrugged and made his way toward her, despite her throwing her hands up and shaking her head. He bent toward her and scooped her up, slipping her over his back. He grabbed her legs and situated her on him before bounded off in the direction she had mentioned.

"What are you doing?! You idiot! Let me down! I can walk just fine!" Maka yelled, pulling at his white, disheveled hair.

"Ow! Tch! Oi! Maka, stop that!" Soul snapped, baring his sharp teeth when she tugged at the corner of his mouth. On sudden impulse, he twisted his head around and caught her finger in his mouth. His tongue flicked around it before he nipped the tip of her finger. She _immediately_ ripped her finger from his mouth with a loud shriek.

"S-SOUL!" She yelled, vigorously rubbing her finger on her jacket. Her entire face was a deep shade of red, matching the hue of his crimson eyes.

Soul merely grinned when she pulled away and stopped harassing him. She grew quiet, most likely from her mortification, but Soul took it as a victory. And, after a while, she relaxed, loosely snaked her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

* * *

Dusk sunlight slanted across the world, streaking through the tops of trees when the two reached an opening in the jungle. Soul stopped and glanced ahead, fixating his gaze on the structure.

Ruins rested before them, enveloped in moss and plants. Tree roots crawled around the structure, poking through holes and cracks everywhere. Vines twisted along the stones as well, dangling from large poles and crumbled remains of what once was. The entire building seemed ready to collapse, having being taken over by the massive jungle. Soul couldn't tell where the building stopped, or rather, he couldn't distinguish what was jungle and what was apart of the ruins. What he did notice, however, was the arched entrance that stood dauntingly before them. He also couldn't ignore the cool breath that whispered from the depths of it, smelling faintly of damp soil.

He could feel Maka tense on him, and warily tug at their soul bond. Soul stiffened in response and glared suspiciously at the entrance, expecting an enemy. He was surprised however, when Maka slid off him and stood beside him. Soul flicked his crimson gaze down at her and met her determined, fearless expression. "What about your ankle? You sure about this?"

"Yeah." Maka nodded firmly, straightening beside him.

Their fingers found each other and both clasped their hands together. Soul entwined his fingers with hers, offering a reassuring squeeze and getting one in return. They stood there, hands locked as they stared at the uncertainty ahead. A warm hum resonated throughout Soul's entire body as his frame convulsed and shifted with a sudden, incandescent light, as Maka brought her other hand forward and twirled his weapon-form around with experienced fluidity.

"Lets go, Maka."

.

* * *

You guys have no idea what I have in store for this two. This is nothing. I actually sorta feel bad for them. ._.' Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it! Notice... oh I dunno, any possible developments in their relationship? hm? **Comment and review please!**


	13. Exposure

**OH MY GOD, HELLO? IS ANYONE OUT THERE? DO YOU REMEMBER ME?** COUGHCOUGH *swats away cobwebs and dust* I-I'M ALIVEEE. Lets see if I get them all... HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR. WOW. wowwowwow okay wow. It's been SOOOO long, like 2 MONTHS?! HOLY MOLY. I'm so so sorry for my absence, I basically fell off the face of the earth. With all those holidays, visiting family and finals I just had no time! It's been so crazy, I haven't had a shrivel of time for myself lately. And then a new semester started, and I was settling into the new year figuring things out -ugh, I just did not have the time to sit down and finish this! For awhile, I was really scared to post. I lost my muse for this fanfic and I had no motivation to finish it. At the same time, I was looking into other animes and lost my interest in this. I don't know why all of days, today I came on here and I was reading through all the old reviews for this fanfic and I had an epiphany. Soul and Maka are MY OTP. THE OTP FOR ME. There is NO way I would of finished this chapter if it wasn't for those reviews. That's my motivation. I NEED it to push through and strive to make this fanfic awesome. However, I decided if I chugged through this, I might as well challenge myself. SO, I'm working on A NEW FANFIC based off one of my other OTPs, but I want you guys to decide! Which anime should I choose? 1. My Little Monster 2. Toradora or 3. Fairy Tail ? YOU PICK. ANWAYSSSS, about THIS chapter! Wow I really had to break free of all my rust, so this chapter probably seriously sucks. I won't give away spoilers, but I had A MOMENT while finishing this, hence the ending. Hope you all enjoy! I really hope you haven't forgotten my fanfic! **PLEASE, LEAVE REVIEWS. I really really need and love them.**

* * *

**Chatper Thirteen . Exposure**

**- Maka -**

The entrance behind both Meister and Weapon offered less and less light as Maka trudged on forward with Soul in hand. In her other hand was a flashlight; tightly secure in her grip and glaring ahead at the ominous darkness. The dirt ground beneath her wafted a strong aroma of earth and wet moss. A musty, ancient smell that made Maka's eyes water and nose wrinkle. The further she went forward, the more her feet sloped in a downward arch, descending deeper into the omnipresent black. Stone walls arched over and around her, remaining secure for so long only because of the vines that snared throughout its cracks. Occasionally, water dribbled from these vines, but Maka paid no attention. She remained tense, regardless of if there was an immediate threat or not. There was Madness in the air, just faint enough to whisper about and leave both Meister and Weapon alert.

Maka stopped suddenly, her lips tightening into a narrow line as she raised her flashlight and appraised the darkness ahead of her.

"Maka?" Soul's metallic voice questioned her from his sharp blade. "Do you see something?"

"No.." Maka murmured carefully, lowering her flashlight and raising Soul instead. "But I hear something."

Soul silenced and true to her word, there was a distant, faint shuffling sound.

Maka lowered herself into a defensive crouch and held Soul with both her hands. The flashlight was beneath her on the ground, shining ahead where the noise was coming from. The shuffling was slow and deliberate, as though something dragging. Maka kept her firm footing, despite the wary perspiration that dappled on her forehead.

The shuffling grew louder and yet, there were no sign of a figure coming close or a soul seen. Gauging by the sound, and its intensity the enemy should be right on top of them, in obvious eyesight. The noise stopped and Maka tightened her grip on Soul. She held her breath and glanced around wildly, a bead of sweat dribbling down from her temple.

"Soul.." She whispered, her heart erratic. Even she could feel his quick pulse humming along his blade and through her fingertips. She glanced around wildly, her throat closing as a lump formed within it. Her anxiety was increasing with the strung out silence and no sign of any attacker. A sudden, low growl rumbled around her; making her bones vibrate. Maka jumped back and a massive weight collapsed on her shoulders, knocking the wind out of her. The pressure was short-lived however, for the ground beneath Meister and weapon crumbled and both fell down, swallowed by darkness.

* * *

The slow, throbbing ache pulsating from the side of Maka's head was her confirmation that she was awake. And in serious need of an Advil. She sat up with a groan, wincing as the ache in her head shifted and settled behind her eyes. Her sense of direction was completely distorted as it was nearly impossible to see. Beside her, Soul's stark white hair stood out against the darkness. She was relieved to see his chest falling up and down. She bent forward and nudged him carefully, releasing a sigh when he stirred beneath her touch.

"...Maka are you..alright?" Soul grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his neck. He ran his fingers though his ragged hair, dislodging crumbles of dirt.

"I'm okay. My head hurts though... what was that?" Maka squeaked, her voice coarse and dry.

"I dunno. Better question: where are we?"

"I don't know either." Maka confessed and glanced around uneasily. The ground beneath them was stone, but otherwise there was no identification as to where they were. The longer they sat there, the possibility of running into their attacker twice was. And, it gave Maka the time to become aware of the many new bruises she would have. "Let's get moving though."

The pair staggered to their feet, patting off dust and pebbles which were only shrapnel of what had actually fallen. Although the darkness was suffocating, they found each others hands and made sure to lock their fingers together. They shuffled ahead slowly, Soul leading and Maka in tow, his free arm shifting into a blade and held in front of him defensively. They struggled, tripping and bumping into the chaotic disorder of rocks that had fallen from above them. They didn't know which way they were heading, but when their surroundings ever so slightly began to lighten, the general conscious had become to walk near the light. Which, went against every horror movie ever shown but given their current situation the unknown light was much more appealing than sheer black.

Maka tried her best to stay close behind Soul, but her twisted ankle throbbed sorely as she continued to walk. With each step she took, another spasm of pins and needles jolted through her toes and split all the way around her ankle. The last thing she wanted to do was stop and hang around here more, so she held back complaints and kept her eyes trained on Soul's illuminate white hair.

The tunnel widened, and at the end of it, appeared to open up into some sort of room. Soul had remained surprisingly persistent on leading, but soon his crimson eyes narrowed as he appraised the tunnel's opening with suspicion. Maka confirmed this by the careful squeeze he gave her, and whether consciously or not, nudged Maka so that she was hovering behind his back.

Maka was relieved to see... that well, she _could_ see. It was dim enough to make out their surroundings without stumbling into a scattered chunk of ceiling or vine. The room they entered seemed like an underground ruin. Pillars stood at each corner of the lopsided oval-shaped space. Some of them were crumbled and others badly damaged.

A sigh from Soul pulled Maka away from her inspection. "Oi, if it's light in here that means there must be an exit." He released her hand carefully. "Let's look for it, but don't go too far."

Maka nodded, briefly catching his incandescent serious eyes before wandering off in the opposite direction. She could hear Soul shuffling behind her, wedging a distance between them but she wasn't concerned. Placed in the center of the room were stones slated on top of each other, creating thick stairs. Maka neared it, her curiosity stirring from inside of her. This room must have been some type of shrine or used for meditation. Why else would there be such a convenient platform in the middle of it? Maka stepped up on it and was surprised to see that the top platform was hollow. A violent shudder contorted her entire body as she inspected it further. Not only was she peering inside a tomb, but a tomb with something _in it_. "S-Soul!" Maka stuttered out, her jade eyes widening.

Her weapon was by her side seconds later, tugging her away from the tomb with piercing maroon eyes. His lip curled back in an instinctive growl as he glimpsed inside suspiciously. He immediately dropped his tense shoulders and released an irritated sigh. "Maka, that's not a dead body." He stated matter-of-factually.

"I-I know that!" Maka hissed defensively, her face reddening. She flung her forearm down, connecting the side of her hand to his cranium with a satisfying, loud crack. "MAKA-CHOP!" She clicked her teeth together and glowered at him with a heated face.

"OW! Give me a damn concussion why don't you, Maka!" Soul spat, rubbing his sore head.

"I know it's not a dead body, BAKA." The prickly Meister reiterated with a scowl. She peered back into the tomb with big, curious olive eyes. "I think it's the Malulem." She whispered, fixating her gaze on the wrapped bundle like it was a jewel.

"Why do you think that?" Soul inquired, unconvinced.

"Because, Papa said it should be covered, which it is. And why would there be a strange bundled little artifact all the way down here?" Maka shot back, leaving Soul no room for a counter attack. "If you don't believe me, then why don't we just look at it?" Maka asked, reaching down to pull the rope that held the blanket around it.

"NO." Soul snapped, slightly panicked, grabbing her hand immediately. "No," He repeated, quieter. "Gramps also said not to look at it." He reminded her, pulling her away from the tomb. "If you really think that it's the Malulem then I'll believe you."

Maka glanced up at him in surprise, appraising his expression. She waited for any signs of humor, or an incoming insult, but his expression remained serious.

Soul shrugged at her uncertainty. "You're my Meister, I trust you."

"O-okay." Maka nodded, flicking her gaze away from his. She was exhausted, and he looked just as beaten down. Neither of them wanted to argue. Maka bent forward and scooped up the Malulem. She was surprised by how light it was. It was impossible to tell its real shape, but by simply handling it she could tell it was thin and sturdy.

* * *

"I found an exit while we were searching." Soul explained as he helped Maka off the steps. "The tunnel goes up too."

Maka nodded, and followed after her Partner. She made sure not to jostle the Malulem as she shuffled along. Her body ached; the beginning of what would become the most miserable hike back to their house. Her ankle felt hot as it pulsed against her shoe, screaming against the pressure of walking. It felt swollen. Her clothes were torn, she was covered in scrapes, cuts and all kinds of unpleasant bumps and bruises to come. The still heat hung low in the air, making Maka's clothes cling to her sweat-drenched body. She felt as though a thin layer of dirt and cobwebs covered her, which probably did. Maka flicked her gaze at Soul who was in no better place than she.

The remaining of the tunnel, they remained in silence. Both had nothing much to say, except for how tired, hungry and badly they wanted to leave the stuffy ruins.

At last, both Meister and Weapon emerged from the dark ruins they were trapped within. Each released a simultaneous sigh of relief and swallowed a deep gulp of fresh air. Night had fallen, but the moon was like a light bulb and the stars shrapnel of its glowing remains. Both took a moment to admire the view, grateful to be beneath an open sky.

"We did it." Maka sighed wearily, her legs wobbling beneath her, threatening to cave in. Never had they been on such an exhausting mission.

"We'll never make it back to the village like this, we should set up camp." Came Soul's gruff response. And for once, Maka didn't complain.

"Camp" consisted of a spot beneath a large tree that looked soft enough to sleep on. Despite the roots that stretched out from underneath the ground, the thick moss and patches of grass along them looked inviting. Besides, they had lost all their supplies from falling in the tunnel so this would have to do.

Soul took the Malulem from his Meister and settled it beneath some brush away from eyesight. He collapsed on the ground, settling himself in the crook of two roots covered by moss. As soon as he sprawled out he released a long, tired groan. He appeared comfortable enough, but even in Maka's sleep-deprived state she questioned his sanity, for there was no way that she could ever fit. Comfortably that is.  
He must have sensed her doubts because he raised his arms into the air and grumbled, "Come here."

Maka obliged meekly, although she was uncertain of his reasoning. She crouched down above him, arching a skeptical eyebrow. A single crimson eye peeked open from behind his disheveled white hair, and before she could protest his arms snaked around her tiny waist and pulled her down.

A small squeak bubbled from the back of Maka's throat and her eyes widened in surprise. She pressed her hands on his chest and arched away from him, but his arms kept her in his secure grip. "S-S-Soul?" She stammered, silently cursing the blush that rose from her neck.  
"Hmm?" He hummed tiredly, eyes closed, seemingly untethered by their arrangement.

Of course they've ended up in this position a few times, but under rational circumstances like the heat of battle. Never before had they been in this position intentionally, which made it all the more suggestive to...to other things. Maka scowled in embarrassment from her perverted thoughts. She was no better than her father! But really, what if someone saw them?! Maka would never be able to live down that kind of mortification. She inwardly groaned, and hung her head. She blinked open her eyes after a long moment and stiffened, her face instinctively reddening when she met Soul's calm crimson eyes no more than a few inches away from her.

"S-Soul... what do you think.. that was? The thing that attacked us?" Maka asked nervously, glancing away. She needed to distract herself, preoccupy her mind. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest, which Soul could probably feel. She cringed.

"I'm not sure.." Soul mumbled after a long moment. His voice was surprisingly soft, taking on more of a husky timbre due to the sleep that clouded him. He was quiet for a long time as he sorted his thoughts. He searched her eyes carefully, his expression stoic. Finally, he spoke up a bit hesitantly. "Are you scared?"

"A bit." Maka shivered, confessing in a quiet voice. She could feel his arms snake around her waist once more. She realized she didn't notice when he took them away before. He gaze her a gentle squeeze, all the while never removing his eyes from her. It was like he was gauging her reaction... awaiting a Maka Chop maybe?

"I'll protect you, Maka." Soul murmured with reassurance, craning his neck to meet her hooded eyes. With his thumb he carefully swiped away her tears.

Above the partners, stars made their last wink; glimmering dimly as a single ember ray of sunlight streaked into the sky. The sunrise came slowly, quietly announcing a brand new day, and all the new possibilities that came with it. It's light illuminated the pair below, gently caught in a single, tender embrace.

Maka took a breath, struggling to swallow the lump that had gathered in her throat. Her chest felt tight, her heart snared up in a constricting pinch. With each pulse it made, her entire body hummed. She fought the urge to cry, as the corners of her eyes stung and watered. She was being irrational, she had no reason to react this way. So why was she? Even as Soul carefully spoke her name and brushed away her bangs to reveal the tears that now did roll down her cheeks, she couldn't suppress any restraint. She was terrified, not only from the unknown attacker who could still be out there, but also that she had made herself vulnerable to the one person she swore not to. "Do you promise?" Her bottom lip quivered, making her words waver.

Maka could feel him lean up, but she never guessed of this. Even now, with Soul's warm lips touching hers, she couldn't believe they were kissing. It was soft, his lips ever so gently pressing on her, whispering like a butterfly's wings. Simply touching, making his presence known. His breath tickled her. He did not sculpt her lips to move with his, just a slight pressure so that Maka could lean away if she wanted to. And then he was gone, their lips apart but breath mingled. Hearts entwined.

"I promise."

.

* * *

IT HAPPENED. YES, IT HAPPENED. QUE THE SCREAMING. I know some of you may not have expected their first kiss to turn out that way, trust me I wasn't! But something stirred within me while finishing up this chapter, I could picture these two so vividly in my mind, it was like they were asking me to let them kiss. And even though their journey in the ruins is only the beginning of mayhem, it was traumatic for both of them, physically and emotionally which I tried to hint throughout the chapter. Especially on Soul's part. So as much as everybody loves hot smutty kisses, the only kiss I could ever describe in that moment was something tender and sweet. **Review!**~ ;)


	14. Touch

Hello hello! Tea here! So sorry for such a long wait! I don't even remember when it happened, but all of a sudden my life got super crazy. Then I ended up getting really rundown and now I'm sick. So, I forced myself to finish this chapter despite not being able to breath out of my nose. I would've finished earlier today had I not played Bioshock Infinite for LIKE 5 HOURS. (If you haven't already, GET THE GAME) I'm proud to say I'm a hardcore gamer, and the Bioshock series is my **favorite.** I hope I haven't lost all my followers in my absence! I read all the recent comments and oh gosh you guys are the best! I love hearing from everyone about each chapter! Speaking of, I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen . Touch **

**- Maka -**

Sunlight splashed down from the sky, dribbled through the treetops and on the ground below. One of these sunbeams conveniently glaring on Maka's face causing her eyes to squint, even in sleep, until at last she cracked them open. Maka's vision gradually sharpened, and the first thing she noticed was not her lush surroundings but a disheveled white bush instead. She raised her head, bobbing it tiredly in attempt to focus her attention on the white. It was Soul's hair, the stark color sticking out like a painfully sore thumb in the midst of jungle. ..._Soul's hair?_ Maka's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she quickly snapped her head around in all directions to better reassess her current situation.

Soul's arm draped heavily around her waist, his other thrown carelessly beside him. His legs were sprawled out, creating a convenient crook for Maka's legs to rest between. Soul's head rested on a moss clump, his hair spraying around his face in a bed head mess. His mouth hung open, allowing deep breaths to stream in and out past his razor-sharp teeth. At some point during the night one of her pig-tails must have fallen out, because her hair splayed down on the ground with all kinds of twigs and moss clumps in it.

Maka sighed, and propped herself up on Soul's chest. As much as she wanted to get back to the house and shower, she couldn't bring herself to wake Soul up. Not only that, but his heavy arm draped over her waist restrained any kind of escape. So, for the meantime Maka had to play the waiting game...something she was terrible at.

She released a deep yawn and flicked her emerald eyes back on her sleeping partner. His eyes remained shut, shadowed by his hair. Maka rested her elbow on his chest, and placed her cheek in her scraped palm. She inspected his face, idly watching the way his bottom lip quivered slightly as he released a breath... Maka stiffened, and her eyes widened as memories from last night suddenly flooded into her head. Her mouth dropped open and she slapped her hand over it to restrain herself from releasing a strangled cry.

She had kissed Soul.

-Wait, no. He kissed her. Didn't he? Maka gaped, unable to close her mouth. They had kissed, give or take who leaned in first. Book-smart, Maka-chopping, death-scythe Meister Maka Albarn kissed Soul Eater Evans. Her first kiss, at that. Maka glanced down at his lips once more, now remembering the feel of them on hers. They were surprisingly soft. Maka's blush darkened as she hung her head shamefully for allowing herself to think in such a way. Now that she did recall the incident, Maka couldn't help but think Soul must have felt pressured into doing so. What else could he do having a girl cry like she did? Maka groaned quietly, feeling even more embarrassed. She was foolish to think that there were any kind of feelings behind the kiss. He was only trying to comfort her. And besides, they were partners, a relationship that went no further than Weapon and Meister.

Of course, that's not what Maka really wanted. She had always cared for Soul, even when they first became partners. She trusted him, not just as a Weapon in battle, but as the only man in her life worth trusting. Not only that, but she was constantly in tap with his soul wavelength. It was impossible for her to _not_ regard him specially, because she was always so close to his soul. Although there were some things she couldn't understand about him, they both suffered from the black blood at some point, so she even had an idea of the darkness that resided deeply within him. Maka was dense when it came to love, so it took a few more years for her to realize that these feelings went past mere respect. Luckily for her, Soul was just as dense. Or rather, unobservant toward these feelings. Maka tried her best to keep them at bay, hidden deep within herself, but in a relationship where their lives were constantly in danger, and safety was only ensured in the complete trust of one another it was next to impossible to hide something from him.

So why had she kept these feelings hidden for so long? The obvious, of course. Soul would never feel the same way she felt about him. And, if he were to find out, their relationship from there on would go haywire. Maka couldn't bear to lose him, so keeping her feelings a secret seemed like the best thing to do. So she carried the weight of keeping it from him, and accepted the fact that their relationship wouldn't grow past a partnership. However, with recent instances, Maka doubted where that line was, and she struggled more than anything to understand what was going through his mind. For example, their new sleeping arrangements back in Death City, even now, with Soul sprawled beneath her, -or more importantly, last night. Was there any other reasons behind his kiss than just to comfort her? She would never know until he woke up, but even that frightened her. How would he react once he saw her? Would he treat her any differently?  
Maka frowned, as doubts clouded over her. She let out a deep sigh and extended her hand toward his face. Making sure not to disturb him, she carefully brushed his hair with her fingertips. She would have continued to do so too, had she not heard a low grumble from the back of his throat. Maka immediately whipped away her hand, her face guiltily heating up.

Soul stirred beneath her, slowly retracting his arms to rub his face. Maka scrambled off him immediately, finally set free. She settled back down a safe distance away from him and took advantage of his sleepiness to recompose herself. "G-Good morning."

Soul sat up, and yawned deeply. He opened his eyes and rubbed away the sleepy tears that bubbled in the corners of them. His hair was completely disheveled with moss clumps in it. He wiped away the drool from his chin and flicked his hazy crimson eyes on Maka.

Maka stiffened underneath his gaze and glanced at her hands in her lap. "Good morning, Soul." She repeated with warming cheeks. Maka was nearly about to cry mercy under his heavy silence until at last he spoke.

"I gotta piss."

And with that, he stumbled to his feet and wobbled off, disappearing into the brush ahead of them.

Maka's mouth hung open as she stared after him. Her face heated up in embarrassment and frustration. They had kissed, slept in each others arms and the first thing he said was that?! She jumped to her feet and scowled angrily. She was upset, not just by his behavior but for even allowing herself to think anything would change. With a hot face and tight jaw, Maka grabbed the Malulem from its hiding place and stomped off.

"Oi, Maka! Wait up!" Came Soul's gruff voice from behind.

She quickened her pace.

* * *

The walk back to their house was silent for the most part. Occasionally Soul would question Maka's silence. He would ask if her wounds hurt, or if she wanted to stop and rest. Maka knew that wasn't his reason for prying. He merely wanted to know why she was so infuriated with him. And she was. Maka had never been so irritated by someone, well, other than her Papa. Needless to say, she answered all his questions with a head-bob of acknowledgement. If that. Eventually he took the hint, but Maka could still hear him shuffle behind her and sigh deeply which only meant that he was seriously thinking. A pang of guilt would creep up on her every so often though. It's not like he could know why she was so upset. But soon her anger would spark once more and she would strut off brimming with smoke.

They reached the village and stopped to restock on food. It involved some conversation, but Maka made sure to make her words crisp and short. Like the way her mother used toward her father, back when she was still young. When at last they reached the house, the sun was just beginning to dip down in the sky. Maka unlocked the door and opened it to their luxurious, vacant house. She couldn't help but sigh wearily, at last allowing some of her true exhaustion show. The serene vacation home made her want nothing more than to shower and curl up in bed. They shuffled into the kitchen and dropped the food bags.

"I'm going to shower." Maka informed her partner curtly, and swiveled quickly to make her exit.

"Maka, wait." Soul replied, reaching for her.

Maka stepped away from him and walked out the back door without a word. She opened the door to the Master bedroom and grabbed her bathrobe, immediately disregarding her filthy tethered clothes in the trash bin. Grabbing her toiletries, she left the room and continued her way around the house to the bathroom.

The bathroom made her slightly uncomfortable, considering how open it was. It was a luxurious outdoor bathroom, and even though no one from the village was close, the idea of bathing out in the open made her nervous. The bathroom was made of stone and marble for the most part, built around the back bend of the house. It consisted of a single sink, toilet and shower, all of which were scarcely covered from view. The shower extended from the back wall of the house like two arms, creating a slanted semi-circle. It was surprisingly spacious inside, the smooth walls dappled with flat shower heads. There was some coverage from the sides, but caught at the right angle and Maka would be totally exposed. It had no back, for the single reason of the breath-taking view it would block if there was one. From the shower, Maka could look down at the jungle, see a stretch of beach, ocean and other mountainous islands in the distance.

Maka released a breath and tugged at her tangled pig-tails. She bent forward to flick on the water and shed off her robe but a voice caught her attention. Soul's.

Maka choked on a scream and jumped up, clutching at her robe as her entire face flushed. "S-Soul! What are you doing?!" She squeaked out.

Soul's hands immediately went up and his face reddened seeing her clad in a robe. His gaze flicked up quickly, but uncertainty, as if to gauge her reaction. "S-Sorry!" He started, "I just wanted to apologize." His voice softened and his gaze fell to his feet. "For upsetting you earlier today," he frowned as if wanting to say more, "and this too." He added in a bit sheepishly, flicking his hand toward her appearance.

"You waited until now to tell me that?!" Maka exclaimed, her face still bright red. She huffed, and recollected herself. "I accept your apology Soul, but you didn't have to." Maka desperately searched for an answer to explain herself without exposing her feelings. Or rather, exposing any more of herself than what already was.

Soul frowned slightly, his cryptic maroon eyes steadily measuring Maka's gaze. "Maka?"

Maka's chest tightened and she glanced away from him, afraid of being caught. She studied the ocean view, watching as the setting sun's rays reflected off the waves.

"Come here."

Maka flicked her gaze back on Soul, appraising the tiny wooden stool he had placed just outside the shower. Her eyebrows arched up curiously.

"Just sit. Trust me?" He said, his last word curving up into a quiet question.

Maka obliged, meekly. She sat down on the stool, tightly tugging at her robe. She was surprised to hear the water flick on. Maka whirled around with wide emerald eyes.

"-gah, shit!" Soul jumped around, surprised by the water spraying from the walls, not the top.

Maka burst out into laughter, bubbles of giggles getting caught in the back of her throat. By the time he found the off switch his clothes were soaked and white hair drooped over his eyes and face.

"Damn." He grumbled, unhappy with his newly wet apparel. He flicked his crimson eyes back on Maka and he watched as she laughed. A small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Maka covered her mouth to hide her giggles. She smiled back, noting the faint pink dusting on his cheeks.

"Alright, alright. Turn back around." He said with a slight chuckle.

Maka did, and rested her hands in her lap. She heard the water flick on once more, but this time from above. A small _splat_ by her side caught her attention. She glanced down and her hackles raised in embarrassment when she identified the noise for Soul's wet shirt beside her. "S-Soul?" She squeaked, her face reddening once more.

He made a grumble of acknowledgement, but nothing more. She could hear him shuffle around behind her. Shinigami, if he was taking off his pants Maka would _die_ of embarrassment.

"Lean your head back."

This threw her off. Maka titled her head back and released a small gasp when warm water hit her hair. Chills suddenly spread along her body when she felt Soul's long fingers weave in her hair.

"You've got moss, twigs, and pebbles in here, you'll never be able to get everything out by yourself." Soul murmured in a cool voice, right behind her shoulders. Maka suppressed a shudder.

He spent some time fingering through her tangled hair, delicately plucking away at the dirt that clumped within it. The hot water felt wonderful on her scalp. Maka closed her eyes and eventually relaxed enough so that some water trickled down her face without stirring her.  
Soul was quiet behind her, even as he reached for her shampoo and drizzled it on his palms. When she felt his occasional cool breath on the back of her neck, goosebumps rose. He lathered her hair with the shampoo, gently massaging through her hair in circular motions. His fingers reached her scalp and he rubbed her temples before sliding them back around her ears.

Maka sat motionless, slightly drooping back into him in a near-sleep state. She felt his fingers trail down her head, behind her ears and she released a soft noise of contentment from the back of her throat. His hands suddenly paused, just long enough for Maka to question if it had happened or not. She heard a short breath from Soul, but that too could've been her imagination. His hand smoothed over her hair, letting water fall from it.

"Maka." Soul murmured just over the streaming water.

Maka slowly blinked open her eyes, upon hearing her name. Her vision was slightly distorted and her head leaned up against something. She rubbed them weakly, surprised by how sleepy she felt. She swiveled around to Soul and stiffened when she realized their intimate proximity. Her emerald eyes trailed down to his bare chest, and along his long scar. Her hand reached forward. "Soul-"

"Finish your shower." He caught her hand just before her fingers reached his scar and he held it rather tightly. He offered her a small grin, but it didn't reach his crimson eyes. He bent down to grab his shirt and stood up.

Maka jumped up after him, staggering to the side from her sudden vertigo. Her robe slipped off one of her shoulders. He was there though, suddenly beside her with his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Thank you." Maka murmured, peering up at him through her wet eyelashes.

Soul released a deep sigh, his shoulders rolled and eventually drooped. He ran his fingers through his disheveled white hair before he flicked his eyes back on her. They studied her carefully, his eyebrows knitting together. His face relaxed and at last his eyes softened from their cryptic stare. "You're welcome, Maka." His voice was quiet as he extended a hand forward and tucked a wet loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

Maka's face warmed when his fingers gently brushed her cheek. But just like that, he turned around and walked back toward the house without another word. Maka stood there, loosely holding her robe as she watched him vanish from view. She slipped from her robe and walked in the shower, flicking on all the water. She vigorously scrubbed at her body, doubting it was the hot water that made her skin feel so alive.

.

* * *

And so, the very first shower experience. ;) Things are progressing for our otp! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any grammatical errors, I rushed through it since I still feel sick. Next chapter will be in Soul's perspective! Soon we'll find out whats going on in our favorite weapon's head! **Please leave reviews and comments! Thanks!**


	15. Cold Showers and Heated Nights

OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG, IM SO SORRY. SOB. It's been so busy/crazy IRL so I haven't had any time to just sit down and get working on this! I hope I haven't lost all my followers! D: I read the latest SE chapter though oh gosh I was an emotional mess -just like the entire SE fandom. So when I was working on this chapter I choked up just mentioning Lord Death. /FANGIRLCRY. -ANYWAY, about this chapter. It's SUPER SHORT. So don't kill me. After all this time I give you such a dinky little chapter, I know. Howeverrrrr, I had to cut this chapter short because of the next one WHICH is well worth the wait! I always struggle with Soul's POV so I hope this is alright. Hmmmm... what else.. OHH I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone that leaves lovely comments/feedback! That stuff is like my fuel to get working on the next chapter, so keep em coming! I really really appreciate it! Do you think anyone would ever make a fanart of this? I would probably have A STROKE. -Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen . Cold Showers and Heated Nights**

**- Soul -**

Soul didn't have to wait much longer until Maka came shuffling back in their room, clad in her robe looking refreshed, but sleepy. He rose from the edge of the bed and slipped past her through the doorway, releasing a breath once he was out of the room.

Honestly, what did she expect of him? How could she just stand there holding her robe with that innocent little look. Was she really that oblivious or was she trying to nudge a reaction out of him? He no longer got nosebleeds at the sight of their mischievous, skimpy witch-cat (much to her dismay), and he liked to assume it was because of his older age. Or, it could simply be that he no longer wanted an encyclopedia wedged in the side of his skull. Whatever the reason be for his recent restraint, it was becoming clear to him when his patience was wearing thin.

Soul released a deep sigh, and walked into the luxurious outdoor shower. It still smelled like Maka's shampoo. He shivered, but flicked on the water and excused it as the sudden temperature change. Soul's mind was running rampant with thoughts. He clenched his jaw and glanced up into the hot water, hoping the water would soothe him.

It was impossible for him to come to terms with himself. How many years were they partners? How many times did they protect each other? Strengthen each other? Trust each other? Without Maka, he wouldn't have become a Death-Scythe. They had been through so many missions and dangerous experiences, and never once did he doubt his willingness to die for her. He respected his Meister, but she wasn't just a Meister to Soul. She was _Maka_, and Maka wasn't like anyone else. With what little family he had, Maka Albarn was the most important person in his life. She had her flaws and struggles, but she constantly pushed forward. Not only that, but she accepted him for who he was -black blood and all. Of course they had their fights, but Soul never once thought of leaving her. She was temperamental, a bookworm and not the greatest of dancers, but she was also compassionate, strong and determined. She was the best Meister, and forever classified as cool in Soul's mind.

What he was realizing now though, was that it went even further than that. The things he noticed about her he never did before. The way she slept with her chin tucked above the blankets, or how she would twirl one of her pigtails when she got nervous. Her face would dust with a delicate pink blush and her lips would pout or scowl depending on the situation. Or when she read, her eyebrows would furrow together and her emerald eyes would flick along each word of the page, anxiously awaiting the next one. Sometimes she would hum to herself when she cooked in the kitchen. These little things Soul noticed mesmerized him, distracted him. Like when she nibbled her bottom lip while studying. Or how her tiny skirt made her thighs look incredible. Or when little golden baby hairs stuck out from the back of her neck, he was tempted to reach forward and nibble on them. Even now, as water splashed on his face and body Soul could still smell Maka all around him and it was driving him mad. He shuddered once more and released a breath, feeling his chest pinch. It unsettled him how just her scent made his body yearn to be near her.

Soul thought back to Maka standing in the doorway. She held her robe loosely around her chest, and her hair tumbled down around her shoulders in loose wet curls. Water still dribbled from her legs and...- Soul jerked upright, snapping his eyes open. His breath hitched and he released a low groan from the sudden pulsing tension in his groin.

"Damn it." He hissed, and rested his forehead against the cool wall of the shower. He reached a hand down and palmed his hardening erection. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten a hard-on from the sight of his Meister, but never had he gotten such a massive one from the mere thought of her. He debated "finishing the job", but god damn it how could he jack-off to the thought of his partner when she was right inside? He let go and it stood straight, throbbing with arousal. He groaned and forced himself to think of anything unrelated to her -Black*Star in a bikini would do-. In a last-ditch effort to release the pressure between his legs Soul flicked the water to cold. He jumped at the shock and eventually, after a couple of deep breaths and splashes of frigid water to his face his erection lowered and he stood in the shower, cold, strained and tired.

Soul turned off the shower and vigorously rubbed at his body with his towel to shake away the vivid images of his Meister. He pulled on boxers and shorts and wrapped his towel around his neck before gazing out at the landscape. Night had fallen a lot faster than he realized. The last bit of dim light had fallen past the ocean and mountains in the far off distance. Despite it being dark, it was still warm and the jungle around the house was alive with nocturnal creatures. Soul rubbed his face and sighed deeply before making his way back toward the bedroom, and what would become another long night.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Maka questioned as he entered the bedroom.

"I was really dirty?" Soul shrugged and dried his hair with his towel before casting it off in a corner. Maka shot him a look and he grinned.

"I called Shinigami-sama just now. He said he'll have a plane ready to pick us up by tomorrow evening." Maka explained as she pulled away the bed sheets and climbed in. Her hair was down, and she wore cotton shorts and a loose tee- "Soul?"

"..hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He dismissed it quickly. It wasn't a complete lie, he was tired...but not for the reasons she thought he was. "Where's the Malulem?"

Maka nodded toward the far corner of the room, where it rested against the back wall, still covered.

"Ah, okay." Soul mumbled as he made his way around the bed. He took a deep breath before jumping up on it. He didn't bother pulling the sheets over him. He was already warm. He could feel Maka roll over toward the bedside table and suddenly they were surrounded by darkness. Soul twitched and glanced outside, studying the world dimly lit by the moon. He tensed when she sighed and silently cursed at himself.

"I can't sleep." Maka's voice spoke up from the darkness. "Even though I'm so tired."

"Me neither." Soul squirmed, feeling trapped beneath the palpable tension. Did she feel it too?

"I wonder what the Malulem is. I'm so tempted to just take a peek." Maka sighed and shifted on the bed.

"There's probably a reason why we're not allowed to look at it, Maka." Soul reminded her.

"Yeah I know, but aren't you curious at all?"

"Sure, I guess. But I have a feeling whatever it is, it's more bad than good considering everything that happened to us from just looking for it."

"That's true..." Maka agreed, and eventually another lull of silence fell between them.

Soul could feel their wavelength, just as much as she could probably feel it. Rather than a wave, it was more like wire pulled across the small gap between them. She shifted her weight beside him on the bed and Soul suppressed a low groan. She was so close to him, her bare skin so thinly clothed. Soul was tempted to extend his hand and trail his fingertips along her cheek, down her collarbone, beneath her breast and rest his hand on her flat stomach. Soul grit his teeth, already feeling an aching bulge building within his shorts. He tensed, panicked that at any moment she might roll over and see his growing hard-on.

"nnhey Soul..?" Maka murmured and began to twist around to face him.

Surprised, Soul jolted upright and grabbed both her shoulders, pinning her back down on the bed. His heartbeat was wild within his chest, making his breath come out in uneven short pants. He hovered above her and searched her startled wide jade eyes, unable to explain himself.

"...S-soul?"

Unable to explain that he was leaning down.

.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER. You guys really should expect this by now. ;p How badly do you want to know what. will. happen... _IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_. **TIL' THEN!**


	16. Toxic

Sorry for the delay posting this chapter! I got some help on this one from my new bud, Somniac7. His critiques and advice really helped me through this chapter... so thanks again! :) Definitely going to him if I need help with my chapters again. I listened to Toxic by Yael Naim on REPEAT while working on this chapter (hence the chapter title) but seriously if you haven't listened to it I strongly encourage you do while reading! I know this is the chapter you've all been waiting for so I really hope it meets your expectations! I worked really hard on it! I'd appreciate feedback and comments! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen . Toxic**

**- Maka -**

"S-soul?"

Maka's muscles were tight, her chest crashing upon her unsteady heart. Her heart rate pulsed throughout her body in her veins, like liquid fire sending her senses ablaze. Her breath whispered past her quivering lips which hung slightly agape from shock, and cautious anticipation. And the warmth which radiated from her entire body burned on her checks in an over-saturated hue of pink. Each quick gasp she took her gut would churn in another tight knot until it squeezed at her lower stomach building on the gnawing sensation of want, desire and hope.

Soul hovered above her, his knees pressed into the bed on either side of her hips and his hands gripped her shoulders; trapping her beneath him. He was breathing heavily, Maka could tell from the way his shoulders quickly rose and fell. And if that wasn't enough, his heartbeat was an uneven drum solo...or maybe it was her own. His eyes, jagged crimson, searched her face, reflecting the same mix of shock and confusion she felt. It disappeared though, behind those maroon hues as he leaned down, slowing closing the gap between the two of them.

Their wavelength, like an electric voltage, emitted a low hum within the two of them, reverberating when their chests got closer.

His hand reached for her, gently cupping the side of her face while his thumb stroked her warm cheek. His fingers trailed down, following the edge of her jaw before gliding back up to her neck and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"S-soul... w-what're you doing...?" Maka stuttered, her lips fluttering nervously like butterfly wings.

"You're so soft." Soul murmured before nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, making her flinch. His breath making her visibly shudder beneath him.

Maka froze when her neck came in contact with something warm and wet. "ah, Soul s-stop.." She shuddered and grabbed a fist-full of bed sheets in each of her tiny hands while he continued to torment her. His tongue moved leisurely along her neck, leaving a hot burning sensation in its absence. It traveled up to her ear where his sharp teeth grazed her earlobe before nibbling on it. "S-soul stop, please." Maka pleaded, squirming beneath him.

"Why?" He challenged quietly, continuing with his ministrations.

She pulled away from him and huffed, her heart rate haywire and face deep red with an ever-present blush. "Why are you doing this?" She questioned breathlessly, swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in the back of her throat. "Tell me Soul, why-ah.." Maka squirmed once more as he bent back down and peppered little kisses along her neck and jaw line, trailing up to her cheek.

He stopped and studied her emerald eyes, delicately shielded by her long eyelashes. "I think I'm in love with you, Maka." Soul whispered, his breath ghosting on her face before he leaned down close and his lips came in contact with hers.

Electricity shot through Maka, as if both their wavelengths had touched and this was the taste. Maka couldn't suppress herself any longer, the insufferable need for him to touch her was driving her mad, intoxicating her more than any black blood would. She could feel his lips on hers, persuading her to move them with his. Maka shivered and sucked in a quick breath. She released the breath, giving him the opportunity to flick his tongue in the part her lips had created. Maka's body tingled with nerves, which he could probably feel, just as much as she could feel him murmur her name on her lips. Maka brought her arms around his neck, letting her fingertips sift through the hair on the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

Soul pressed a hand on the bed beside her head as Maka's lips gradually warmed up to his. Again, his tongue slipped out and slid across Maka's lips, gently nudging them to open. Maka sighed and parted them, at last allowing him entrance. A low groan emitted from the back of Soul's throat as he obliged, and his hand cupped the back of her neck. His tongue flicked into her mouth and greedily explored it. His lips slanted across hers as he deepened the contact and flicked his tongue around hers.

Maka's gut twisted at the sound, warmth pooling inside of her lower abdomen. She felt clumsy and inexperienced, unsure of how to move her tongue with his. He pulled away for a moment and their uneven breaths mingled. Their lips brushed each others, before his tongue licked her bottom lip and he nibbled it. Maka curled her toes, a moan escaping her lips as she wiggled beneath him. Soul's reaction surprised her. His lips were on hers once more, but much bolder. They pressed across hers, slipping to the corner of her mouth and back down her jaw and neck. His tongue licked her neck in circular motions before he sucked on the sensitive skin.

"Soul." Maka breathed heavily, finding her fingers weave through his white hair. She felt dizzy and hot, her senses swirling with him. She reached up and tugged him down so that they were facing each other. She then shyly bent forward and licked his neck, peppering kisses along it until she reached his collarbone. She hesitated, glancing down at his already bare chest, noticing his scar. Feeling a bit bold, she extended a hand and ran her fingers along his chest -something she always wanted to- and followed the path of his scar with a finger. She could feel Soul twitch beneath her touch, hear his ragged breath. She paused once more, her fingers still on his scar. She felt his eyes fixate on her. Maka leaned down and ran her tongue along his scar-

"Fuck, Maka!" Soul released a groan and grabbed her suddenly, pushing her back beneath him. A blush dusted his own cheeks, making Maka's turn darker. Soul's hands rested on her sides for a moment before he began to slide them up and down, his thumbs brushing beneath her shirt to skim her hips. The touch brought on a warm pulsing sensation from between her thighs, something that was foreign to Maka. She shifted her legs, hoping to relieve the uncomfortable feeling. She panted and rolled her hips, lightly brushing against Soul. The movement elicited a deep growl from him. He pressed his body against her, and the pulsing feeling from her lower abdomen felt like a throb. She experimentally pushed her hips up against him again, and the action brought something hard to press against her.

Soul's hands became more daring as they slipped up Maka's shirt, along her ribs and stopped right below her breasts. His crimson eyes flicked back on Maka, gauging her reaction. Wordlessly, she helped pull her shirt above her head where Soul took it and disregarded it to the floor before settling his gaze back on her.

Maka immediately reached up to cover herself, a hot blush moving all the way down to her neck. "D-don't just look at them like that." She said nervously, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"You're beautiful, Maka." Soul encouraged in a husky voice. He pulled her arms away and held both her hands above her head. With his free hand, he squeezed her breast -a feeling that could bring him to his knees. With sudden urgency, he released her hands and used both of his to massage her breasts, occasionally squeezing them.

"Nnngg.. Ah!-" Maka was silenced by Soul's hungry, demanding lips. The kiss was different from before...hotter. Their tongues tousled each other, his lips slanted over hers so that he could delve his tongue deeper into her mouth. Soul pinched her nipples and Maka daringly sucked on his tongue, making him tense above her. When at last they broke apart, both Meister and Weapon were panting, and a trail of saliva stretched from each of their tongues.

Maka took a deep breath, waiting for her heart to slow. She peered up at Soul, surprised to see the glimmer of his sharp teeth in a half-grin. "What?" Maka demanded, pouting in embarrassment.

"I'm just surprised you haven't Maka-chopped me yet." Soul chuckled sheepishly, bending forward to brush her bangs from her face.

"Don't tempt me." Maka tried to sound angry, but her voice wavered.

"Speaking of.." Soul mused quietly, rolling on his back and bringing Maka with him.

Maka settled on top him, her hips straddling his; the thin fabric of her shorts and his boxers the only thing between them. Her face darkened at the thought. She could feel Soul watching her again. She shifted her weight nervously and Soul went rigid beneath her. Suddenly, something hard poked against her butt. As soon as realization dawned on her, her face ignited with a dark blush; matching the crimson shade of Soul's eyes. She was sitting on Soul's fucking boner. Her name caught her attention though-

"Maka," Soul murmured, "do that again, please." He breathed.

Maka bit her lip at his request. She was so nervous and embarrassed... and yet, seeing Soul beneath her shudder from just a little touch lured out an instinctive, primitive need to continue. She meekly obliged, wiggling atop him again. He gasped, and Maka intimately rolled her hips against his, curiously pressing weight against the foreign bulge as well.

"Holy _shit._" Soul hissed, making Maka shiver with excitement and nerves. He reached for her to pull her down with him but Maka stopped him. Soul studied her questioningly, but she adverted her attention down low.

Maka slipped down Soul, carefully bringing a hand forward to palm at the tent in his boxers. Soul froze immediately, a quiet strangling noise coming from the back of his throat. She continued her ministrations however, gradually building up the confidence to stroke his entire length. He quivered in her hands and Maka squeezed it. Soul released a loud moan, which surprised the inexperienced Meister. When she glanced back down, his boner poked through his boxers making Maka squeak nervously. Gathering her confidence once more, Maka leaned down and kissed the tip of it, quickly pulling away to lick his pre-cum from her lips. She blinked in surprise when she felt more dribble on her fingers.

Soul grabbed at her, pushing her back on the bed and his lips were instantly on her. Maka responded immediately, opening her mouth and taking him in. She could feel his hard-on throb between her thighs, pressing against the thin fabric of her shorts. He could so easily slip himself inside her, but he didn't. Instead, she felt his hand trail down her body and slip off her shorts. His fingers skimmed her panties, before one slipped around them and curiously poked at the sensitive area that had throbbed all this time. The touch sent shivers crawling all over Maka's skin.

"You're so wet.." Soul marveled quietly, pulling his finger away to inspect it. His crimson eyes flicked back to his Meister, before he curiously sucked on his finger. He grinned, and licked his sharp teeth identical to his expression when he ate a good soul-. Maka shuddered nervously, feeling extremely exposed now that he pulled away at her panties.

His fingers were back on her, delicately stroking at her folds. Each touch driving Maka further over the edge. When at last she thought his tortuous ministrations would end, his finger slipped inside her. Maka moaned out loudly, squirming along the bed. She could feel his finger swirl around inside her, making a "c'mere" motion. Maka shut her eyes and groaned as another finger slipped inside her. It hurt, but it felt good all at once. One more finger and Maka was crying out his name, panting with need, wantonly displaying her lust for him. Finally, Soul pulled his fingers out and spread them apart licking each of them clean.

Both Meister and Weapon's breath was ragged and uneven. Their wavelengths buzzed chaotically between the two, sending tiny shocks through their veins.

Soul hovered above Maka, resting his forehead on hers as he gauged her reaction, dimmed by the moonlight. He pushed back the bangs that stuck to her sweaty forehead before kissing it. Neither of the two said anything, they just listened to the hearts very slowly calm down.

"Soul?" Maka spoke out in a quiet voice, afraid that if she spoke any louder her voice might fail her. She could feel him gently brush her cheeks, and she reached out to do the same.

"Mm?" He hummed, responding to her voice.

"I'm not ready yet...to -um," Maka fell silent, biting on her tongue. Her face flushed.

"I'm not asking you to." Soul replied easily, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. He studied her face, his half-lidded eyes hazy with affection for his Meister who could be so fragile in quiet moments like these. "But..."

"But?" Maka inquired, raising a skeptical eyebrow at him. Her heartbeat skipped.

"But I do have a question for you."

"And that is?" Maka countered quickly, his reasoning for drawling out so long making her nervous.

"Do you feel the same?"

"The same?" Maka's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She thought back to all he had said, which wasn't much except for..."Ah!" Realization dawned on the Meister and her cheeks darkened. "Yes I do." She whispered, nervously peering up to glance at him.

Maka could tell he was smiling from the way his pointy teeth glimmered against the moonlight from outside. She felt it too, when his lips gently pressed against hers. It wasn't much longer before the chill of the night crept into their room. And even though both their bodies pressed against each other, the chill still crawled along Maka's bare skin.

Soul rolled off Maka, making her groan in protest now that she really felt the night's chill. He returned in an instant, but this time with his shirt. Maka sat up and allowed him to pull the shirt over her arms and head, letting it fall over her. He kicked at the blankets, tugging them up and over the two of them until at last each sighed and settled beneath the covers.

The sudden silence and lack of movement felt strange between the two of them. Neither of them could sleep, but neither of them admitted to it.

As soon as Maka reflected on their previous actions, her heart rate would pick up and her face would warm. Her skin still prickled hotly in the places he had touched, so basically Maka's entire body hummed alive. It was no wonder she couldn't sleep. "Nnhey... Soul?" She rolled over to face him.

"Hm?"

"I love you, too." She confessed at last, immediately feeling an immense weight leave her chest -one she didn't realize she had.

Soul was still for a long time, and Maka thought he might have fallen asleep. But she suddenly felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her close. He buried his face in her hair, and she in his chest.

Maka didn't realize she had fallen asleep. And she was just as confused as to why she woke, considering it was still dark. Soul's arm remained over her waist and his head rested above hers. Maka stirred and instinctively nudged closer into him. She slipped her legs between his and rested her cheek back on his bare chest so that her ear was listening to his heart. She could feel Soul stir beside her, but sleep was already clouding her again. Before her eyelids fluttered shut, Soul's arms gently tightened around her and his warm voice whispered her name in her ear.

.

* * *

Please leave feedback/reviews! Thanks! Until next chapter! ;)


End file.
